


Reversing Disaster

by Giulietta



Series: Stupid Government [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alternate Universe, Best Friends, Bullying, Chaos, Character Study, Communication Failure, Destroying Childhood Memories, Developing Friendships, Double Life, Enemy Lovers, Friendship/Love, Gen, Government, Guilt, Hawk Moth is Gabriel Agreste, Heroes & Heroines, Heroes to Villains, Hiding in Plain Sight, Innocence, Insecurity, It Gets Worse, Jealousy, Love at First Sight, Miraculous Side Effects, Oblivious, One-Sided Attraction, One-Sided Relationship, POV Multiple, Partnership, Party, People Change People, Protective Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir, Reality, Responsibility, Revelations, Rivalry, School, Secret Identity, Secrets, Side Effects, Slow Build
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2020-11-07 14:17:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 31,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20818682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Giulietta/pseuds/Giulietta
Summary: With France being plagued by three Super villains - Hawkmoth, Chat Noir and Volpina, the government has agreed to work with the Organization to prevent further bloodshed. Unfortunately, the five selected and unknown Superheroes: Viperion, Queen Bee, Pegasus, King Monkey and Carapace are still no match to the evil trio......The sudden appearance of Asia's miraculous holder, Ladybug, in France causes mass tension within the Council.[Story opting to expound on the abilities of a handful of Miraculouses, government actions and the negative effects of society's influence to characters.]





	1. Queen's Expectations

**Author's Note:**

> I'm new to this fandom and I got hook by the effects. Miraculous Holders may experience side effects of continuous usage.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It makes sense for a mayor to utilize his own blood as the hero of his city...

> When Chloé Bourgeois accepted the task to be the owner of the Bee Miraculous at the tender age of 13, the blonde initially wanted to flaunt it around or tell her beloved childhood friend Adrien... If it weren't for the fact her father begged her to keep it a secret from everyone but him and this cheeky fogey. It took a year to get used to her powers, finding an inner balance between her studies, job and reputation as the leader of Team Miraculous-

"No one said you were the leader dude." The green superhero broke the blonde's narrative, already using his special skill to block the onslaught of debris being thrown at their direction. There are around five stone creatures attacking the duo. All they need to do is get the perpetrator and everything comes tumbling down.

"I'm pretty sure I'm the leader here!" Gritting her teeth, Chloé (better known as Queen Bee at this moment) looked at the original Akuma acting like KingKong to her beloved Eiffel tower. The creature was holding their classmate, Mylène Haprèle, making incoherent noises like giving up their miraculous or where the cheeky fogey is. She has a bad feeling this akumatized person is in her class because who else would care for this scaredy-cat?

> Ignoring green meat shield beside her, she's the Leader of Team Miraculous because she's clearly the most qualified among the five. She is the only government licensed Miraculous holder who can detoxify the purple butterflies. She's also the only female in the team. Back to the situation at hand, the green turtle calls himself Carapace. She has three more allies, but they're all busy with a stray cat and a slutty fox. To be honest, the only person she can rely on is Viperion _and he's the guy carrying a lyre_. Urgh. Good help is so hard to get by these days.

"Hurry up dude!" Carapace looked at the side to see several buildings toppled down by something. It's definitely the work of Chat Noir. That black cat destroys everything! "We gotta help our bros!"

"Be quiet! I'm thinking here!" Queen Bee demanded, trying to contain her panic as she fiddled with her trompo. Once she uses venom, she has five minutes to snatch the akuma item and suck the toxin from the akuma. She won't fail again. Paris is depending on her. Hawkmoth is watching her. 'What a creep!'

"Ivan! Please stop!" The girl with horrid taste- Mylène yelled, looking at the duo with panicked eyes. "I'm scared!"

"Distract him. I'm going to fly up there." Queen Bee requests, unable to find any item on that brute. She'll just have to trust her gut instinct. She activates her weapon, readying her wings. "Don't let me down amphibian!"

> Carapace is the defender, Viperion is mister-know-it-all, Pegasus is a teleporting nerd and King Monkey is well... a party monkey. Each of them have their own way to containing akuma. **Carapace** contains them with his... hat shield whatever and waits for her to detoxify the cretin at night.** Viperion** uses his lyre to temporarily calm down the individual back to his/her human form, either to release the akuma or have the government contain the akumatized human. She isn't sure what **Pegasus** and **King Monkey **does, but those dorks have synergy.

"Turtles are reptiles, you know?!" Carapace called out, deactivating the shield as Queen Bee rushed up to face off with the original. The hero summoned two flat shields, twirling them rapidly as he ran towards the closest stone creature. He threw one of them at the foot of one, sliding down to avoid the fall of one golem that accidentally toppled down two others.

"Queen Bee!" Mylène called out as the yellow superhero used her special skill. "Don't hurt him!"

"Shut up already!" Queen Bee has enough of these Stockholm syndrome victims. It's because of this guy she skipped lunch! She avoided the dumb flails of the oaf, holding her weapon to hit directly at the golem's chest as she cried. "Venom!"

'There!' Queen Bee noticed something purple fall alongside her classmate, moving away from the paralyzed akuma that's wailing for utterly no reason. She dived down, reaching for the screamer. "Carapace! Catch the akumatized item!"

"Huh?" Carapace looked up, out of breath since he had to topple down five golems on his own. He stared at the purple item, summoning a shield under his foot and used it like a skateboard, summoning another shield to contain the item. "Got it!"

"You better!" Queen Bee threatened, not wanting another Akuma spread, as she winced at the tight grip Myléne had on her neck.

> Unfortunately, there are more Miraculous Holders outside France. It's just that her country is home to three psychopaths that own the miraculous. A creep who uses weak people as his minions, a punny and sadistic bastard who no one wants to mess with and a slut who is awfully good with her illusions. Chloé knows her daddy is working hard to track down those three, but she has a bad feeling they're closer to her than she thinks. Grabbing the akumatized item, Queen Bee rips the paper and pinched the wings of the purple butterfly with her fingertips, placing it in her mouth as she suck the toxin.

"Well that's over and done with." Queen Bee landed on the ground,a dropping her classmate. She ignored the complaints of Carapace as he had to catch the akumatized citizen which was Ivan? She removed the butterfly from her mouth, releasing the white butterfly. "We gotta go. I'm sure those three can handle him."

"We're talking about _Chat Noir_." Carapace glared at her who rolled her eyes. The police were coming over to escort the shaken duo.

"Fine. If you want, you can recharge and come to their rescue. I'm out of here." The yellow superhero flew up in the air, rushing away from the crime scene. She decides to scan the situation, seeing the police force aiding the citizens that turned into Hawkmoth's temporary puppets oveehead. She checks her home frowning when she saw several families crying and the fire trucks trying to put the fires out. She felt a pang of remorse. Just a little bit. She's gotten used to it by the years.

"_It wasn't your fault, My queen._" Her Kwami, Pollen, whispered in the back of her mind. "_Don't let it get to you._"

"As if I didn't know that." Chloé scoffed, landing on an alleyway and rushing behind a dumpster before the transformation ran out. She dusted her clothes, checking the time through her phone as she strode out from the back alley and return to class. 'I'll have to ask Daddy to refill the jar of honey again.'

"Sabrina?" Chloé called but no response. She clenched her phone, pissed at a certain bitchy liar. If she didn't know any better, she'd think Lila Rossi is Volpina herself! Chloé took a deep breath, refraining from attracting an akuma. Their taste wasn't as sweet as nectar, but she managed to detoxify those insects and that's fine with her. "Good help is so hard to find these days. I should have Sabrina's father fired...."

'What does Adrikins see in Lila anyways?' Chloé cursed to herself, unable to believe her BFF (both best friend and boyfriend) to flat out reject her in favor of that bitch. She hears whispers from her classmates, but she shrugs them off. Lila can say whatever she wants but one wrong move and she's a goner. She **is** the daughter of the mayor of France. If she so wish, this school would get closed down. They should be grateful she cares for Adrien or they'd be sorry. 'Lila must have bribed him or maybe used her connection to the embassy to influence Gabriel? Men are **so** weak-'

"A-ack!" Someone yelped, avoiding a collision between her and Chloé. The blonde blinked, staring at a bluenette who tripped in midair. The girl sat up, rubbing her face. Chloé tried to not smirk at this clumsy female. She remembers Miss Bustier saying about a new transfer student. 'This must be the klutz.'

> Chloé remembers the fogey, Wang Fu(?), talking about the arrival of a new Miraculous Holder. Someone with the ability to uplift the spirit of France. Her daddy was overjoyed, but Wang Fu warned him not to do anything rash. Miraculous Holders are not bound to anyone nor are they obliged to do anything. Wang Fu then talked about the harmony between Kwami and owner, saying something about affecting the psyche or whatever. Of course she wouldn't pay attention. She was cramming her math assignment! Do you know how hard Advance Algebra is?! Not helpful how the dumb cat and fox are having a love quarrel, involving the citizens of France.

"Who are you _supposed_ to be?" Chloé raised an eyebrow, watching the bluenette stand up to stare at her.

"Sorry about that." The female laughed weakly, scratching her elbow as she looked at Chloé with bluebell eyes. "I woke up late and I rushed as fast as I can to school and please don't tell me the school ended already."

"Uh-huh." Chloé nodded, scanning the newbie. The blue-haired female wore her hair in a ponytail, wearing a dark gray blazer with rolled-up sleeves (and the fashionista didn't ignore the tiny details such as the pink polka dots on the white linings). The blonde scans the inner shirt, seeing a plain shirt with a flower design below the collar. Chloé stares down, seeing more pink underneath. Overall, the newbie was tacky but not in a bad way. "You know who I am?"

"Uhh...." The transfer student blinked a couple of times, confused. Chloé face palmed. If she were Queen bee, she has to show restraint and show compassion which is a load of bull. Compassion isn't the answer to everything. Sometimes, the akumatized victims need to get hurt before they get better. She should scare the student but a part of her tells her not to.

"I'm Chloé Bourgeois, the daughter of our dear Mayor of France." She glanced at the side, staring at a familiar annoying crowd. "You?"

"I'm Marinette Dupain-Cheng. My family are the owners of a well-known bakery? I think... hehe..." The klutz and very dense female held her hand forward, smiling at her as if she has no idea who she's talking to. "Let's be friends, Chloé."

"Like. Whatever." Chloé is going to test her loyalty first. See how dumb this girl is if Marinette will believe in Lila's lies. It's too obvious that the brat's lying and everyone is sucking up to her because of their dumb ideals. Adrien's too nice to tell the liar off and Chloé made sure one wrong move of Lila to her reputation will be her downfall. No one gets away with harming a Bourgeois' reputation. "Get going, Baker girl."

"Uh... okay!" Marinette agreed, curious why a ton of people are gossiping about them. She leans close, whispering. "What are they talking about?"

"You can talk to them later." Chloé muttered as she dragged the teenager with her. Something about her felt familiar, like she remembers seeing this girl in TV. 'Must be my imagination. No one can be as famous as moi.'

"Can we sit together?" Marinette wondered, standing in front as everyone else took their respective seats. People are buzzing and this girl is so clueless! Chloé flipped her phone to search who this girl is. She asked Sabrina's father to search who this Marinette Dupain-Cheng is and instantly got her general background. Home-schooled by her relatives in China before finally returned to her real family- Chloé looked back at the innocent girl. 'Potential akuma victim?'

> Chloé recalls her promise with daddy, to never tell anyone about her secret identity. She has to do everything she can so people won't identify her as Queen Bee. It was pretty easy, considering the Hero work can't be solved with money or threats. She has to move on her own, rely on other peasants and fashion disasters, and move as a team. She also has to thank Pollen for being so nice to her, always telling her what she can do better unlike her very ungrateful allies. Last night, Chloé listens to Pollen talking about bringing Ladybug over. Ladybug is a sensational Miraculous Holder, loved by every state she enters. She doesn't know when Ladybug will come out, but it better be soon. She's tired being the only girl in the team, needing to rush to every akuma area and suck the darkness imbued in every butterfly. She also can't forget the fact the team isn't doing well after Viperion got seriously injured by that stupid stray! What the hell is wrong with Chat Noir?! <strike>What do those guys want?!</strike>

"Everyone. Please be nice to our new student." Miss Bustier looks at the bluenette with a smile. Chloé has an odd feeling these two met before. _Private t__utors? Bakery? Who knows?_ "Marinette. If you need any help, don't be afraid to ask all right? I will be in the faculty if you need any of the personnel."

"Thank you, but that won't be necessary." Marinette smiled, looking at Chloé with a smile. Chloé ignores the female, pulling out her tablet. _This girl has no idea how bad I am in acads! Way to go Chloé!_

"?" Marinette blinked as everyone else pulls out their device and Miss Bustier begins class. The female sighed, pulling out her items from her white purse.

* * *

"Oh my god! You're really friends with **the **Ladybug?!" Alya Césaire yelled, causing Chloé to wince. She glared at the crowd during break, sitting at the front and ignoring the pang of anger in her chest. They should be flaunting around her?! She can back up her words unlike Lila Rossi!

"Of course! She saved my life once and we became best friends ever since! Don't worry. I'll hook you up with her for an exclusive interview." The sly bitch smirked and Chloé knows it's directed at her area. It's not her fault Ladybug has so much... Life in her. Her ability is also premium quality, being able to restore the damages as if nothing ever happened. _Who wouldn't love her?_ Chloé answers with a raised eyebrow before looking back at the newbie. 'Time to see if Baker girl is going to join the mob.'

"Y-you're the new classmate right?" Nino Lahiffe blushed, (Chloé fought the urge to barf), waving his hand at the strangely confused girl. Chloé is pretty sure that guy is an idiot to his feelings, seeing the film lover always hanging out with the wannabe journalist. "Wanna hang out with us?"

"Yeah! Lila has so much stories about her time away! It's amazing." Rose Lavillant, optimistic naive brat, smiles at Marinette.

"O-oh really?" Marinette eyes widen, taking a step closer. _Chloé prepares to see another idiot fall._ "What was that about Jagged Stone's kitten? I remember him having an alligator as a pet."

"Now it is, yes. But he had a kitten until he found out he was allergic to it." Lila brushed it so easily that Marinette took a step back. Chloé couldn't believe someone actually isn't falling for that shit. Even she fell for it until she had a personal chat with the rockstar himself in her Queen Bee form.

"I'm also curious how you're going to talk to Ladybug. She doesn't like interviews in general... (The bluenette fidgets) I mean since she's always busy right? Haha..." Marinette caused Lila to grimace. Chloé checked back her phone, reading her note attached underneath the female. 'Codependent personality disorder.'

"We're close friends. Of course she'll do it." Lila dismissed the female before looking at her passive boyfriend - Adrien Agreste. She held his arm, cooing and hoping to make the female jealous. "Oh Adrien~ you'll be able to help me catch up with all the schoolwork I missed while I was traveling with my parents right?"

"Sure, Lila." Adrien agreed but his emerald eyes were staring at his phone.

> Codependent personality disorder? That reminds her of Sabrina before she went off to that vixen. The document says Marinette is cured of this so that was none of her concern. Chloé is also confident that in a couple of weeks, Lila will make sure everyone goes against the newbie. Marinette felt too pure and mysterious. A newbie who refuse to introduce herself (and walked in late) to class unlike freaking Lila. Lila doesn't like sharing the limelight._ Poor Dupain-Cheng._

"Whatever Chloé told you about Lila is wrong." The class jock, Lê Chiến Kim, reassured. "In fact, Chloé isn't really the best company. You should just hang out with us."

"Based on her class record, there is a ninety-nine percent chance Chloé will ask you to do her work." Max Kanté warned and the class nerd isn't exactly wrong but Chloé can pay for Marinette's hard work! This girl did get a scholarship in this school which is, by the way, shocking.

"..." Marinette took a deep breath before she gave her answer. "Look. This isn't funny."

"W-what do you mean?" Lila blinked innocently. _Those crocodile tears don't work on females, idiot._

"Lila. Your actions could cause harm and breed a butt load of akuma. I... No. We can't let that happen." If words could cut then Marinette managed to cut the dissent. The bluenette waved her hands, exasperated. "I mean! The news told us about that right? S-So can we just stay clean and don't get any of our hopes up on these false promises-"

"But Chloé is the reason most of us got akumatized!" Alix Kubdel, roller-skate tomboy, pointed at the somewhat insulted female. "It's not like Lila did anything bad."

"Whoever believes in Lila, please raise your hands." Marinette looks frustrated. Chloé fought back a snort as she heard the bluenette gasp at the _enormous_ amount of support. Marinette rubbed her hands, looking around. "So it's just me, that guy (Chloé nearly choked on air. 'That guy?') and Chloe? That's _fantastic_."

"Oh Marinette. Adrien is just too busy to participate on your game, that's all." Lila smiled, clutching the model's arm. Adrien continued to use his phone, ignoring everyone. Lila changed tactic, noting that some of her classmates took the transfer student's words seriously. "Oh no.. Please don't tell me you're jealous, Marinette?"

"Why should I? We only met today." Marinette answered in confusion and Chloé noticed Pollen wiggling underneath her jacket. Marinette stated, "Besides, Hawkmoth feeds on negative emotions so it's best to think positive and stop believing in lies!"

"Not now..." Chloé muttered, petting her chest.

"_M__y queen! Don't you find it suspicious of the girl's focus on Akuma?_" The Kwami rambled, but the blonde was too busy listening to the conversation.

'Someone who doesn't know Adrien Agreste? Impossible! His face is everywhere!' Chloé knows. She too has a crush for her childhood friend. It's pretty hard letting it go when he chose that liar.

"Now that's a lie! (Lila laughed but those blue eyes didn't waver.) She's clearly lying." Lila's eyes narrowed when Adrien lowered his phone to look at the girl in a new light. Lila tugged Adrien closer to her side, telling Marinette to lay off with the stupidity. "You must be one of his stalkers! Acting all innocent when you aren't."

"Yeah... How could anyone not know Adrien?" Nathaniel pondered, looking at his comic book. He was one of those rare few who didn't give Marinette a dirty look.

> Marinette Dupain-Cheng was unbelievable. Chloé Bourgeois knows this girl is a fan of Gabriel Agreste's designs. Surely she stumbled upon his perfect golden boy. Adrikins could do no wrong. He's the sweetest and dumbest guy she knows. He's also better off with her than Lila. Chloé wanted to bitch slap that silly girl but Adrien was too sweet and coaxed her to get along with the pathological liar. Well she didn't and now everyone is against her, even her supposed childhood friend!

"I-Of course I know him!" Marinette panics, confused of the norms. "He's popular and..."

"And..." Marinette searched for anything to help her, landing her gaze on a magazine on top of Alya's table. "He's a fashion model! A very popular fashion model catered to teenagers. What sort of teenager doesn't know him? Hahaha!"

"Those with a childhood of course! Not like I'm excluding kids without any ability to use a phone or a computer or the older generation who's into the younger trend! No sirree!" Marinette failed. _Epic fail to the max_. Oh god her lie was so obvious! Marinette even did the shifting of feet, looking away from everyone and babbling as if she knows what she's talking about. Chloé bets a hundred euros that this girl has never had a boyfriend. Ever. The diagnosis on her medical history is all a lie and that this girl is the most socially inept girl she's ever met.

"So.." It was Juleka who asked. "Why are you here?"

"I-it's uhh..." Marinette is an open book, looking down her hands and fumbling her fingers. She looks up, taking a deep breath before answering. "My parents finally got enough money to send me here..?"

"..." Chloé looked back at her phone, curious if anyone will fall for that. If those guys are dumb enough to fall for Lila then surely they'll believe Marinette-

"Didn't you apply for full scholarship?" Adrien. Sweet sweet Adrien poked a hole on a waterproof lie and Marinette blushed in embarrassment. _The tables have turned._

"I-I did but the principal said I still needed to pay for stuff like miscellaneous fees and books and other stuff hahaha." Marinette still failed because full scholarship in this school has already been discussed in orientation. Due to the frequency of akuma and increased crime rate, the schools have to create incentives to persuade parents to bring their home-schooled children into the outside world.

"I remember visiting your parent's bakery and they're always filled with people." Adrien made Marinette even more uncomfortable. "Surely they have enough to send their _only_ daughter with a decent amount of allowance?"

"Their croissants are to die for actually." Kim agreed and Marinette took another step back.

"T-that..." Marinette seemed frightened of her childhood friend. Chloé might as well intervene with this stupid conversation.

"You don't have to interrogate the baker girl." Chloé made her move, standing up and placing a hand on the female. "She's clearly plain unlike _Lila_. Who knows? Maybe the Dupain-Cheng are working their butts off to pay a debt? You can only go so far with a bakery. Go on. Listen to the sl-Lila while I straighten this liar."

"I'm not a liar." Marinette frowned. The aristocrat didn't care. _Marinette is part of Lila's blacklist now, just like her._ Chloé does feel amused how Lila's clutching at Adrien as if he's cheating on her. Chloé never understood Adrien's type of women. He likes them feisty and strong which Chloé IS. Marinette isn't. She's already proven herself few minutes ago. Marinette realized what the blonde is finally doing and sighed. "Does this always happen?"

"She's also our class rep, _unfortunately_." Chloé sat down on her chair as they ignore the chatter of their classmates.

"Thank god I'm here for a year." Marinette mumbled to herself as she sat beside her, resigned as she pulled out her sketch book.

"Decent work." Chloé hummed, glancing at her seatmate's sketch of Miss Bustier. If she wants to know more about Marinette, she has to do it slowly. "Mind drawing me?"

"Sure." Marinette giggled and it sounded light but not to the point of sounding shrill. It's a laugh that sounded done in movies, but less fake. "If you promise me you won't let me drag your grades."

"I'm working on it." Chloé really does want to be a better person. Why can't anyone see that?! She also has to make sure she's at her best when Ladybug arrives.

...

* * *

...

*Thunk.

"Hey Tikki? Have we met someone called Lila Rossi?" A female landed at the edge of the Eiffel tower, scanning the remnant of the latest destruction caused by what the police call '**Stoneheart**.' She stares at her yoyo before looking back at the debris.

"_Not really. We love all life without bias. We must not be partial ever again. Never ever **ever**. That's Chat Noir's job._" A voice whispered back. "_Do you plan on exposing__ her lies?_"

"I should but..." The spotted celebrity looked at the full moon. Once she performs her ability, everyone will know where she is. The most wanted miraculous holder in the world... Her ability to restore everything to its former glory as well as uplifting the akumatized citizens are what the religious community calls **miraculous**. "I didn't come here for play. How was your chat with Wang Fu?"

"_We have to take back the butterfly miraculous and knock some sense to Chat Noir__! Oh and Volpina isn't a miraculous holder._" Her kwami insisted and the female swung her yoyo as she pondered. The teen has no idea why a lot of people pair her with Chat Noir. The black cat miraculous holder is her enemy, ruining this once glorious city and the people within it. "_I'm ready whenever you are._"

"You always say that, Tikki." The superhero giggled, tossing her yoyo as she yelled. "**Miraculous Ladybug!**"


	2. Snake charm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not everyone wants to take hero as a full-time job.

> Luka Couffaine didn't think he'd mistaken his metal bangle with a miraculous item nor did he expect the snake miraculous holder to be in Paris. The switcheroo must have happened on the day of Jagged Stone's concert, security measures and all. He can't remove it now until the snake-viper thing finds a better candidate for whatever it has to do. _Whatever happened to the first guy?_ The 'Kwami' calls itself-himself(?) Sass and is by far the strangest snake-viper thing he has ever seen, also the bossiest. The kwami wants him to steer the team which is difficult considering: Queen Bee doesn't obey orders, King Monkey is too carefree, Pegasus is too focused on his gaming life and Carapace... Luka has no problems on the guy actually.

Your school needs a psychiatrist." Luka groaned as he finished serenading a large-scale robbery/hostage(?) in a bank. He met up with Carapace earlier, skipping school when he saw Lady Wifi(?) taking over the radio tower. However, the chief police saw them and requested their assistance in different occasions. The turtle hero was called to help out with a riot somewhere in Times square while he's calming down crooks.

"_We have a school nurse__. Does that count?_" King Monkey asked. Pegasus and King Monkey were the first ones on the scene (literally. Those two can be seen on TV). Queen Bee isn't there with the duo because her so-called school produced another akumatized entity named Time Breaker. "_Any sign of the furries?_"

> Aside from his school life, rocky career as a musician and family worries, he has plans on bringing Chat Noir back to the good side. Yes. The same guy who can decimate an entire building with a touch. Underneath Chat Noir's mask and away from the other two villains (tricky bitch and heartless bastard) is a lonely and confused teen. **A torn canvass.** Luka doesn't know the feline's civilian life but Chat Noir gave that deprived teen vibe. He and Sass theorize Hawkmoth and Chat Noir are related because of Chat's attitude towards Hawkmoth. If he could just learn Chat Noir's real identity then maybe he could ask the government to kidnap Chat and change his identity so the kid could live a happy life. Is that too much? _Maybe._

"Strange enough, I don't see them." Luka-Viperion walked out of the bank, walking to check what's on TV. 'Darn. The reporters are all down. I'll have to patrol the entire city.'

"_Of course you wouldn't! They're busy getting their butts kicked by Ladybug__._" Queen Bee explained with a hint of snobbism, something she was born with. Viperion starts running to the area. "_Ladybug told me we'll split up to purify the akumas! Isn't she amazing?_"

"I'm more surprised by the fact there are more akuma roaming around. What the hell is Hawkmoth planning?" Viperion rushed to the location, wishing his lyre could be more than just a communicator. _So Ladybug is capable of purifying the butterflies._ "Wait a sec. You left her to deal with Volpina and Chat Noir?! Are you crazy?!"

"_Listen worm. This is **the** Ladybug. She knows what she's doing. She came because I told her you guys drag me down and she's fully capable in wrecking an entire army so don't you dare dis her..._" Queen Bee's words can even he heard with the occasional eye roll and her words almost always end with- "_Amateurs._"

> Ladybug. _The miraculous holder of creation._ When he saw Ladybug catapult out of a recently exploded building, Sass had to pull his attention out of the gutter. She has the most amazing eyes, like bluebell. _Constancy._ The flower's meaning echoed in his head. Ladybug stuck out like a sore thumb in the sky with her polka-dotted crimson suit, making it quite easy to catch sight. The moment was broken when Ladybug looked back just in time to dodge the staff of Chat Noir. A battle against string and metal.

"Second chance!" Viperion was too mesmerized with the swirl of color to move until he saw Chat Noir slice Ladybug's left ear. There was so much blood. He couldn't let that happen. He won't let anything bad happen to her-

"_You owe me eggs__!_" Sass hissed as Viperion called out her name before Chat Noir raised his claw again. "Ladybug!"

"?!" Viperion didn't think Ladybug would spin in midair, twirl as if she were a princess, with bluebell eyes catching sight of his pale gaze once more. He felt light, almost falling into the depths of a clear ocean. His gaze lowered to her button nose, her soft lips partially open...

"Viperion!?" Ladybug scream rung in his ears and the spell was broken. _It's as if she's unintentionally casting a spell on him._ The world returns back to its former time speed and Viperion looked down just in time to see a splatter of blood. **Someone died.** He used his ability once more, repeating his first action before saving the unconscious civilian. _Bluebells are considered a fairies' tool._ Jumping away with the civilian's body just in time to avoid the falling helicopter, Viperion looked down and noticed the injured civilian to being one of Juleka's classmate. _Lila was it?_ He did quick work, bringing the unconscious female to the authorities before rushing to help Ladybug.

"Ladybug!" Viperion knew he didn't have much time, but he needed to speak with Ladybug. Much to his surprise, he saw Ladybug standing alone. _Right, Chat Noir also has school... Crack. School._ He watched a yoyo materialize in front of the female and Ladybug caught it to give her weapon a twirl.

"Viperion." Ladybug greeted, facing him. She was smaller than he expected. She walked closer, ignoring the blood trickling down her forehead. "How is your team?"

> Luka is safe to say that he is the best in analyzing people in general. _He isn't sure if it's an inherent trait that Sass amplified or something he gained via time._ Right now, something about Ladybug felt off. **An empty jar.** He has the urge to protect her from something. _Is it his or Sass' instinct?_ However, he held back. He didn't want to show pity. This heroine has been working for so long and she wouldn't like the sudden gesture. She might lash back <strike>like what happened with Chat Noir.</strike>

"They reached their limit. (Viperion moved forward, raising his hand towards her face.) You're injured." Viperion murmured and the female flinched, pushing his outstretched hand before it made contact. "Aren't you tired?"

"Thank you for worrying, but I'm fine. You have four minutes left to transform if I'm correct?" Ladybug beamed. Viperion couldn't help how her happiness radiate off her being. She left an enormous impact and it's giving him several thought bubbles for a song. _Acceptance to the inevitable._ Ladybug wiped the blood before it reached her jaw, walking towards the edge. "Before we part, I observed your team last month and I believe the team needs another member to create a common ground."

"Welcome to the team then." Viperion followed Ladybug as she jumped down to land on a lower building.

"I don't plan on joining anyone's side. It's too dangerous." Ladybug frowned and Viperion took note of the girl's sorrow. "I was thinking of dropping the fox miraculous holder to an ideal owner."

"Before you speak, I would like to say that Volpina was never a miraculous holder. The last fox miraculous holder resided in Canada who resigned from her duty five months ago." Ladybug explained, hoping it doesn't sound condense. Luka's more concerned how the fox miraculous holder got into contact with Ladybug. Ladybug continued. "I know the fox miraculous will not help with the purification of the akuma, but her presence will help everyone. Queen Bee told you, hasn't she? My _true_ reason for coming here."

"You aim on taking down Hawkmoth alone." Viperion looked at her incredulously. He's been a superhero for more than a year and he's pretty sure Ladybug won't be able to take down the supervillain in a matter of a year unless she's older than he thinks she is. _Ladybug looks like a teenager <strike>just like his other hero colleagues</strike>._ "Then shouldn't we work together? It's because of Hawkmoth that there are people getting akumatized every day."

"No. I need you to prepare against the impending corruption. For some reason, the balance of the world has gotten unstable as of late." Ladybug caught him by surprise. Now that he thought about it, where was those guys Sass told him about, the people who succumb to temptation of an unknown power? _That must be the miraculous right?_ Ladybug placed a hand on his shoulder, lowering her gaze. "I shouldn't have told you.. You'll learn more from your partner later."

"Don't hesitate to ask for our help. We're in this together.." Viperion reassured and the female laughed once more. She thought he was joking? _He wasn't joking._ He looks back at Ladybug, but she already swung away.

> Ladybug is surely younger than him. Right? She's also new to the place. She must be since Ladybug was never sighted in France. **Innocent, but wise. Young, but mature. Trusting, but insecure. Broken, but perfect.** Luka has never seen anyone described this strangely in the web, but she's giving him inspiration. He's found his muse unlike any other. An entity of contradictions. Returning in the last hour of class, Luka asked his seatmate if he could borrow his notes. However, the longer he stayed in class (picturing every page of his smart bro), the more he realized he can't get Ladybug out of his head. He needs to find her and solve her problem. He feels this has happened before and he has to make things right again.

* * *

"See ya Luka!" One of his friends waved as the teenager walked out of his school. Luka gave them a smile before walking towards Juleka's school. Collège Françoise Dupont - The same school where the popular model as well as the daughter of the mayor decided to study in. Even though he wants to feel happy that his sister is in one of the most secured collège in Paris, no one can prevent an akuma from popping out of the blue.

"_Something in your mind?_" Sass slithered from his light navy blue jacket, resting on his shoulder as Luka reached the school building by foot. "_It will do you no good keeping these thoughts from me._"

"Tell me how corruption spread to the human body." Luka looked at the kwami skeptically. "Specifically, how does one miraculous holder get corrupted?"

"_Like I said before, c__orruption occurs when inner balance is lost__._" Sass hints. "_Don't worry about it unless absolutely necessary._"

"That isn't comforting. How can I avoid **that** from happening to me?" Luka has a feeling Chat Noir experienced instability these instability, but the reason why it occurs is unknown. He doesn't want that to happen to anyone. _Is emotion and or magic a factor__?_ Superheroes should be immune to these things.

"_It will never happen to you because it's my job to stabilize your condition._" Sass lets the teenager piece it all together. Luka may not be the candidate which the Guardian wanted him to have, but the kwami of repetition found himself trusting this human. "_Ladybug must be referring to the artificial miraculouses__._"

"... Are you telling me that Ladybug came here because Hawkmoth is corrupted or because he has a fake miraculous?" Luka remembers reading about that. The case of four years ago about the purification of the corrupted dragon miraculous holder. **The guy ended up in a coma that not even Ladybug's abilities could restore.** The latest miraculous holder calls herself: **Ryuko**. Also the same girl who hunts down Ladybug for reasons(?) His other option is based on speculations in the net where the government tried replicating the kwami's miracles. 'A hushed project.'

"_Neither. She came under the request of the Guardian. However, I won't deny the possibility of the holder being corrupted._" Sass explained while Luka watched students exit the building. Sass whipped Luka's cheek for the male, annoyed at the lack of response. "_Listen to me. Whatever you read in those blogs are speculations. Some are correct. Some are wrong. Indeed, Ladybug is capable of purifying corruption but her main job is to restore and create. Purification is a secondary nature to her, the ability without side effects once she establishes a connection with her counterpart._"

"What if she does it before meeting Chat Noir?" Luka is sure Chat Noir appeared around two years ago and Ladybug has done tons of purification jobs around the world two years earlier. _So is Chat Noir younger than Ladybug or did Ladybug's Kwami choose its owner way too early?_ His fingers are aching to hit a note, feeling someone's despair from somewhere.

"_Your sister's coming._" Sass avoids the question on purpose, hiding within his jacket while students exit the building. Luka watched the people come out from the gates, searching for a his shy sister.

> Female with blue hair in a ponytail... _Familiar._ Her eyes are as blue as the clear sky. Her jacket had stains of mustard orange with her head dyed with reddish-orange paint. A prank gone wrong but the female acts completely fine as she exit the school. Luka watched on, listening to the words from other students about this new <strike>but oddly familiar</strike> female. He isn't sure if Teacher's pet is a crime, recalling his class rep always having to report to their homeroom teacher. He frowns when he saw his own sister being a part of the group silently agreeing with the rumors, raising his hand for her to pay attention to him instead.

"What would mom think if she learned you were ostracizing a transferee student?" Luka scolded his sister lightly as they walked away from her friend Rose. He looked back, somewhat worried for unknown reasons when he saw the popular model offering the female a ride in his limousine. "What if she turns to an akuma because of all that?"

"_Jealous?_" Sass teased and Juleka watched her brother smack his chest painfully. Luka winced, but the guy deserves it. 'Keep talking and I'll deprive you of your eggs!'

"A-are you okay?" Juleka asked as Luka winced at the pain. "Look... I didn't do or say anything. I just don't want to be left behind and Marinette isn't even saying anything. They... they might be right about her."

"_I demand food__!_" Sass hissed and Luka coughed loudly before Juleka heard the damn snake.

"Uh... Are you okay?" Juleka frowned and Luka cleared his throat, giving a wary smile.

"I drank too much soft drinks today but that's not important. (Luka hoped Sass could stay quiet for once. He's better than this.) Marinette must have her reasons for keeping secrets. She is a new student." Luka watched the bluenette hesitantly raised her hand, but retracts her hand. Marinette shook her head, smiling at the blonde. He feels Sass squirm from his side, making him wince. Luka glances back at his sister. "That doesn't mean you should side with them."

"I'm sorry." Juleka bowed her head, apologetic. She didn't notice the furrowing of her brother's eyebrows when he saw the limousine sped away. The bluenette walked away from their direction, walking alone which is not recommendable according to the government. _Who knows if you'll get kidnapped by an akuma?_

"It makes me think you were on their side." Luka heaved, aware how much of a wallflower his sister was. _Why is he worried about that girl?_ A lot of people have suffered in front of him and all he could do is delay the pain. He doesn't want to do that to anyone. He wished he had a permanent solution to everything. "Tomorrow. Promise me you will apologize to her. It's not right to judge someone without knowing her reasons."

"I will." Juleka agreed and glanced where her brother was staring at. She repeats her words, albeit solemn. "I will..."

"Good. Now let's go buy some quail eggs." Luka tore his gaze from the red dyed jacket, walking alongside his sister. He can feel Sass stopped squirming.

"I don't get why you like them..." Juleka shook her head but she followed his steps, giving a tiny smile.

_She doesn't know what happened two years ago, but her supposed reclusive brother began going out more and even played music with her. If his sudden obsession to quail eggs was the price for her to spend time with her brother, she and mom doesn't mind._

* * *

> Marinette Dupain-Cheng. The new transferee classmate of his sister and considered to be the teacher's pet. He visited her residence today, buying **The Boulangerie Patisserie**'s popular _croissant_. He got the one filled with chocolate because he had to do an all-nighter. Ladybug's insistence to train their abilities to maintain the duration of their special skill had good intentions... Too bad the hero job is part-time. Also, **Second Chance** is a skill that cannot be spammed, but it's only through continuous usage that the 5-minute period will extend. There are also other factors but Ladybug wants them all to find out their own method to growth. Back to reality, Luka needs something to wake him up. He already ordered coffee and a good pastry will do the trick.

"You must be Marinette." Luka introduced as he stood at the cash register to get his croissant. He sees the female freeze in fear, staring at him as if he grew another head. "Don't worry. I'm Juleka's brother, Luka. I just want to apologize in advance for my sister's actions."

"...I-I well yeah. (Marinette shook her head.) It's fine I think? Or maybe not. Thanks?" Marinette was queasy, looking a little flushed. She pushed the croissant to his side and accepted the cash he held out. She was staring straight at the cash registrar, pressing the buttons and grabbing three euros. She quickly made eye contact and looked back at his hand, placing the change in the palm of his hands. "Here! Your change. I-Is that all?"

"Thanks." Luka pocketed it, curious why she's stuttering and acting odd around him. A lot of girls are like that to him, but her eyes hold fear. _Why is she afraid?_ Luka grabbed his croissant and took a sip of his coffee, taking several steps towards the exit before pausing. "Want me to walk you there?"

"W-wha-why?" Marinette asked and Luka laughed at how clueless this girl was. _It seems no one told her then_. Her parents are a popular store and an extra hand is always helpful but this girl can't keep skipping her class.

"Because of the continuous suspensions, your section decided to have a make-up class today. Juleka told me." Luka smiled when Marinette squeaked(?) and removed the apron on her being. She rushed up the stairs, yelling to her parents about forgetting class before rushing back. He had the door open, ready to exit the bakery.

"You're pretty fast." Luka chuckled and Marinette huffed in response. He lets her exit first before he comes out next, staring at her pink bag. It has a similar design to the girl's inner shirt. Marinette was expressive like an open book and her colors weren't sharp to the eyes. Luka caught on with the anxious girl, nudging her forearm. "Take deep breaths. We still have ten minutes to get there."

"But it'll take ten minutes to clean my des-locker. Yeah! I gotta be there early to clean my dirty locker!" Marinette grabbed hold of Luka's hand, tugging him with her as she looked back at his light blue aqua eyes.

"You don't have to lie." Luka ran alongside her, jogging to keep the pace. She was terrible at lying, but he knows she's trying her best to see the good in everyone. He bit on his croissant, comforting the female. "You should tell the principal or at least to Miss Bustier."

"That won't be needed really uh... Mr. Couffaine?" Marinette made sure she didn't run too fast in case his coffee spilled, slowing down when they reached a midsection.

"Call me Luka." Luka explained, curious how the female know where he was going to leave her. He does have class today but still.

"Juleka apologized to me and told me about you. A bit of you I swear! (Marinette sounds worried.) Not to the point of me having the ability to stalk you but enough to let me connect the dots like where you could possibly study and stuff. I've never met you until today just so you know." Marinette rambled, flushing once more as she spoke. Luka couldn't help but laugh at the female's bashfulness. He hopes this isn't how the bluenette spoke to all her other classmates. Marinette looked up but looked back down when he stared at her. Her ears are turning red as well and Marinette opted to cover her face. "I'm sorry. You must think I'm sort of fan girl or a stalker, don't you?"

"Nah. I know you're all right." Luka pet her head, still trying to pin that feeling. This has happened before. It just has to have happened before. _Stupid ability of repetition._ Luka hopes this isn't going to bite him later. "We better get going. Hope we bump to each other again."

"O-of course." Marinette looks at him with a smile that pinched a nerve. Her eyes felt familiar. Her smile is still recent in his memory... _But why?_ Marinette moved away, walking towards her school and waving her hand. "Thank you!"

"..." Luka stared at the female almost getting ran over by a car, trying to sort his memories. He didn't notice Sass crawling to his hand and taking a sip of his coffee. "_Bitter._"

...

* * *

...

Alya Césaire.

> Something about Alya made Trixx keep checking the human. Marinette isn't a Guardian (per se) but Wang Fu entrusted her to keep Trixx <strike>even </strike><strike>after she selfishly used the fox for her get-away</strike>. That only means she has to find the chosen one or whatever the media calls them. Staying close to Alya is the best way to learning about her attitude and adjust Trixx to the female's frequency. The team in France needs someone not Ladybug. She is trying to take a break <strike>or she'll fall again.</strike>

"_Marinette. Is someone showing off their feet because I smell a very__ stinky sock..._" Tikki hummed, eating a cookie inside a pink round purse. Last night's training with the five miraculous holders tired them out, but not enough to put Tikki to bed. Marinette only needed an hour's rest before she's good to go. The two are used to the strain, always repairing and restoring whatever matter it may be. "_Or is just me?_"

"No feet out." Marinette mumbled, scanning the room. Everyone is busy talking about: the akuma incidents, incoming government check-up, group history project, Parisian Student Short Film Festival and Lila's purification that occurred yesterday afternoon. Due to Lady Wifi's action, no one knew what akuma Lila was except for Chat Noir, Viperion and Ladybug. Marinette never thought Lila would spin a lie from there. 'Same old tale.'

"_That's odd._" Tikki looked up to see her partner, requesting. <strike>If she's right then she doesn't want to face the truth yet.</strike> "_Can you close the purse__? I'm going to take a nap first._"

"Ok." Marinette agreed, closing her purse. She knows Hawkmoth is their main target, helping Trixx as a side mission, but both of them can't help fall in love with their new life.

'My _sweet_ home.' Marinette starts drawing two forms, thinking of creating clothes for her parent's anniversary. 'Maybe Ladybug doesn't need to connect with the government. Maybe I can get the jobs done and live my life here for the rest of my natural lifespan.'

_From Baiterek Tower to Paris, Marinette needed to go to the _ _address mentioned in a classified document with her name. Marinette did not pause for a day's rest. She could not risk it, even if Tikki reassured no one knows who she is without her mask._ _ The government won't find her because they don't know Marinette Dupain-Cheng is Ladybug anymore. **With the price paid, ****Trixx and Tikki casted their magic.** Marinette reached Paris on the third day, meeting Wang Fu and helping him escape as well. **Trixx knew what had to be done.** _She doesn't remember when the government took her from her parents so it came to her surprise when two familiar strangers clung to her and cried.

"Home." Marinette muttered, flipping a page to stare at the sketch of the house she resides in. Home is different from a house. _Her parents wanted her to stay, to feel safe and to be comfortable._ The scent of bread and pastries are a constant. Her parents never once asked where she went or what she was doing or why she came. _They simply accepted her with open arms._ She tapped her pencil on the paper, 'sweet.'

"I didn't know you draw. The shading is perfect." Someone complimented. Marinette looks up to stare at a redhead with turquoise eyes. He has one of his eyes covered because of his bangs, giving an shy smile while holding a tablet close to his chest.

"Thanks." Marinette smiled. This male is named Nathaniel Kurtzberg. He's very good in drawing and he was making a comic book with Marc Anciel. Marc Anciel is a good writer, having black hair and emerald eyes that compliment his best friend Nathaniel's features quite well. Tikki says they're a couple and Marinette agrees. _Tikki is rarely wrong in the matchmaking department. _"But I'm sure you can do better, right Marc?"

"Y-yeah man." Marc looked bewildered, not expecting the focus to move to his area. Marinette wonders if they're a couple yet. For some reason, none of her classmates want to hang out or see her. "Come on. Let's go to our seats. I just saw Miss. Bustier at the courtyard."

"Hope you join the art club." Nathaniel said quickly, giving a smile before Marc tugged him away. Marinette looked back at the blackboard, thinking how she'll choose her club. She should join a club with Alya in it. That would get them close right? Marinette bowed her head, sighing.

'I can't go to her as Ladybug, especially when Alya recently closed her Ladybugblog. I need to search on instant friendship.' She ignored the sleepy students entering the the classroom. Marinette sighed, losing hope. 'Trixx. You fox. Why couldn't you just let me drop a necklace on Alya's pillow and let her experience the sudden life of a superhero?'

...

"Marinette?" Miss Bustier smiled as her new student overthinking something again. She walked towards the bluenette, lightly tapping her head. "Please pay attention. You're the only one not yet submitting a poem for the poem analysis."

"I-I'm sorry." Marinette looks up in embarrassment. The class buzzes behind her, but was quickly silenced by a grouchy Chloé. Marinette opens her tablet, accessing her e-book to browse the titles.

"Good." The blonde looked back at her tablet, scowling at nothing. _Marinette wonders why the blonde__ didn't get a good night sleep._

"Here Ma'am." Marinette wrote her chosen poem on paper. She chose the poem **Liberté**. It really resonate with her current situation, learning the thrills of freedom. Miss Bustier received the paper, returning to her desk.

"What did you choose?" Chloé mumbled, trying to act cool when Marinette knows she isn't. Chloé isn't really good in studying when she, as the daught of the mayor, is forced to visit families and give speeches to the public. "It better be **Chant d'Automne** or we'll never be partners."

"Wait. Partner poetry analysis?" Marinette frowned. _Is the task that hard that Miss Bustier needed them to go in pairs or is she trying to make the students all friends with each other?_ Marinette secretly hopes she'll get paired with Alya but that would mean abandoning her prideful seatmate.Marinette bit her lower lip, leaning to Chloé and confessing. "I didn't know."

> Chloé wasn't exactly a good person, leaning more to mean than bad, but Marinette can see the potential of good in her. She won't give up on that. She also knows Chloé needs a friend, smelling the scent of despair growing on her every day. She and Tikki already found out who Viperion is this morning so maybe... Chloé is.... Chat Noir? It makes sense right? Miraculouses are known to altering their appearances. Gender change wouldn't be that farfetched. Darn. But still, why couldn't Luka be Chat Noir instead? He's nice. Maybe?

"Oh là là. This is new." Caline Bustier stared at papers and Marinette didn't like the amusement on her teacher's face.

"What did you write?" Chloé buzzed while their home teacher begun writing the partner names.

"Liberté." Marinette whispered back and Chloé stared at her in disgust.

"That's like too long for a simple assignment." Chloé pushed her to her place, looking at her left to stare at Lila and Adrien. "What if we have to do two poems hmm?"

"Poetry analysis isn't hard. You just have to think and research the possible meaning and intention of the writer in that era." Marinette explained patiently, smiling as the blonde gave an exaggerated sigh. "Don't worry Chloé, you can do Chant d'Automne and I can show you how I'll interpret Liberté."

"Or we could copy from Google?" Chloé suggested, covering her mouth to yawn. Marinette laughs, but she isn't going to do that. That would be too easy.

"I'm pretty sure we'll do a poetry analysis on her exam." Marinette hinted. That's the usual situation. "It'll be fun. Don't worry-"

"Chloé and Sabrina. Adrien and Marinette." When Marinette heard her name with the same the guy who nearly exposed her, she paled. 'Nononono! What if his father finds me suspicious? Worse, what if he uses Adrien to take my earrings and expose me as Ladybug?! I can't let him have find out I'm Ladybug! I can't. I won't go back! I won't!'

"Urgh. Sabrina." Chloé didn't sound that angry. She looked at Marinette and didn't realize the internal meltdown of the female. "If you want, we can all work together. I know how awkward you are with guys-"

Suddenly, someone scream-wailed??? That someone being Lila. That made everyone stare at the brunette once more, even the panicking bluenette.

"Miss Bustier. I just realized Alya wrote the wrong poem for me." Lila explained, looking really remorseful. Alya looked insulted, glaring at her supposed best friend. Lila ignored the glare, asking. "I-is it alright if I submit this one? I really tried my best to write it with my arthritis acting up."

"Very well." Miss Bustier accepted the paper and Marinette heard Chloé buzz louder. _What buzz?_

"Oh hell no." Chloé cursed, standing up and raising her hand. "Oh teacher! Since we're seventeen in total, is it all right if Sabrina and I take Marinette in our team? As her first friend, I would gladly teach her the ropes and teach her everything you taught us."

"But-" Miss Bustier looked at Marinette who also stood up (with the nudge of Chloé).

"I don't mind! I would love to hear Chloé's crash course." Marinette announced, but she has a bad feeling it's the other way around. She almost perfected the entrance exam and already read the assigned readings three months in advance. The only problem she has is in the physics department. _Physics in numbers._

"I see. Then-" Miss Bustier grabbed the lists and was about to make the final amendments when Adrien raised his hand. Marinette almost wanted to throw her purse at the guy.

"But teacher, I distinctly remember you saying that the partnership will be for an entire week." Adrien's words caused an uproar. Marinette looked at Chloé for help, but the blonde was too stunned at the male's declaration. She looks at Lila and she too is shock, gaping her mouth at the male. Adrien Agreste must have never objected before <strike>and Marinette wished he hadn't when it's about this!</strike> "Lila's mother notified me that she'll be taking Lila to a psychiatrist to let her cope with the akumatization and she may not be able to give her valued inputs if her psychiatrist ordered her not to think too much."

"What is happening?" Marinette mumbled, sitting back down. Miss Bustier seems to be agreeing with Adrien. _How could she forget that Andre Bourgeois set up akuma treatment centers for the victims?!_ Marinette covered her ears as the class gain life from the surprise information. 'I did not sign up for this.'


	3. Life Hack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When you get a power that involves teleportation, it's pretty obvious what one will do next.

> Max Kanté thought he was ready when he allowed his mother to fulfill her dreams as an astronaut... He wasn't. Even with all the helper drones and online chat with his mother, Max felt a hole growing in his chest. It was too silent. Seventy percent silence, twenty-five percent background drone noises and five percent noise emitted by him ranting to the wall. He was happy. He should be happy because his mother is doing what she loves but he isn't. The house was suffocating without a voice opposing his own. At least he has Markov... No. That wasn't enough because he got akumatized thrice with or without his mother. It was with the appearance of a certain Kwami that changed everything.

"_Your clothes are so shabby. I insist we head to the mall immediately!_" A tiny pony-horse demanded, emerging from the gamer's closet. "_I cannot fathom how one would live in such attire!_"

"I rarely go out Kaalki. It's fine." Max answered back, playing his game with his best friend AI. "Besides, I have a seventy-three percent on getting caught by the police when I head there in my form. I can't risk that."

> Right. Time to backtrack. It's been a year since he stumbled upon a velvet octagon box in a rainy day and he... Took it? He swore he didn't mean to steal but the box beckoned him to grab it. In the house and alone _obviously_, Markov analyzed the box and had his friend search for any item matching its description. He waited for a month, scrolling down pages that state this item in mind so he could return it to them personally. However, the box made a sound on the 32nd day and Max is ninety-nine percent sure his house is not haunted. Opening the box that managed to throw itself off his cabinet was one of the best and worst decisions of his life.

"Hey man. What a coincidence." Lê Chiến Kim, his human best friend, greeted as soon as he emerged from the male's bathroom. Max honestly has no idea if Kim's hair is blonde at the beginning or black, but Max is a hundred percent sure that Kim is Asian, but his best friend never lets his parents attend or hang out with them. Kim lets go of the controller, stepping away from the crane claw game as he got his prize: a stuff-toy banana. "I thought you were busy making a game?"

"Actually, I was testing it out with Markov but Ka-?!" Max corrected, flinching when his 'noble' kwami materialized and promptly kicking him on the back before vanishing. Max nearly fell, stumbling back to stand straight. "A certain creature suggested I go shopping."

"Bossy pony." Kim shook his head, picking up his basket of bananas. Max noticed a small monkey munching on one of the bananas and panicked. Kim didn't care, still talking. "Well. If you need any help from your cool bro then-"

"What are you doing?! No one should find out about them!" Max hissed, covering the basket with a handkerchief he conveniently brought with him. "I don't even need to say the probability on what the government will do to you! Be more careful Kim."

> His special ability is to create portals to minimize the location from here to there. It took ten days for him to learn his limitation in transforming in and out, from human to hero. It took a total of twenty-seven days for him to learn how to control the size, direction and duration of the portal. He also had Markov help him memorize coordinates of places where he would like to go or more importantly, safe zones in case he gets caught as Pegasus. Yes. His superhero name is Pegasus because his Kwami, Kaalki, wants to make sure everyone knows what stance he is as a superhero. **Posh pony.** Same kwami that insists Max must act elegant, valient and poise. Not sure what time period the tiny horse came from but he is sixty-seven percent sure the last miraculous holder was somewhere in the Victorian era.

"But come on. Xuppu likes the fresh air." Kim walked forward with his basket of covered bananas, entering the male section so they could the clothes and satisfy the noble horse. "Not my fault he's a more convincing plushie."

"_Muu__ yem nuta plushie!_" Kim's kwami yelled with its squeaky voice, voice also a bit muffled due to the monkey's mouth being full.

"_Close your mouth and finish your meal._" Kaalki warned, resting in a basket which Markov carries. The horse laid there, comfortable with the bed. Max doesn't know why but Kaalki is more obvious.

"_Make me!_" Xuppu said when he lifted the blanket and then returned back to hiding, surely munching on more bananas.

> Kaalki's presence increased his attention span to the entire world over three hundred and ninety-six percent. He could travel anywhere and all he has to do is help people in trouble and keep his identity as a secret, also hide from the government. Kaalki said they were dangerous. That the government took a bunch of candidates to fulfill the role as Miraculous holders. Kaalki hears the stories from the rest of the kwamis, asking him to be gentle with the most recent Ladybug holder. Each miraculouses have a side effect and Max already has some symptoms to it. Extended periods of using the horse miraculous made his vision different. People are turning into digits, places turn 2-D and he can literally make the world in his computer. It's inhumane. It's... Not that bad <strike>is it?</strike>

"Okay. We shopped for your clothes." Kim declared and Max agreed wholeheartedly. Buying five set of green polo shirts and brown checkered jeans was fine with him.

"_No no no! There is nothing heroic with that attire._" Kaalki whined but Xuppu was laughing at the antic. "_Why wear the same thing?_"

"_Nice going guys. We really whipped him this time-ack hey!_" Even with the protection of the cloth, Xuppu still got hit with a horseshoe. "_Why you?!_"

"Play nice guys. We're heading back to Max' place and chill there." Kim reassured, walking out of the store and waved at the people with the strange stares. "Don't mind us. Just two brownies hanging out."

"_Hmph!_" Kaalki rested on the casket, ignoring everyone. "_When I find a new candidate, you won't hear from me again._"

"I'm sorry Kaalki. (Max whispered) You know I don't like changes. There's an eighty-nine percent chance my entire class will find out and ultimately search the reason for my appearance alteration." Max explained as the two entered into another restroom. Max faced the begrudging horse, "I took into consideration of the variables and I assure you that I will never let you get taken by the government. (Kaalki stared back at him, expectantly.) Partners?"

> He isn't sure why but he met King Monkey on his fifth month as Pegasus. He recently came back from a convention in Japan, listening to Kaalki complaining why he hasn't been doing any hero stuff which he doesn't have to because he's a kid, when he met with another miraculous holder in the garden. The monkey hero was literally running straight at him, getting chased by cops. The most logical thing he had to do was take him along for the ride. He doesn't regret taking the guy actually, hearing the familiar beeping noises from King Monkey's circlet. _Limitations._ As soon as they landed at his backyard, King Monkey transformed back and Pegasus was face to face with his classmate: Kim. This inevitably caused them to bond over stuff and eventually, the guy managed to pull him to do the hero deeds.

* * *

"Ladybug!" Pegasus called out. It's November and starting to get a chill but Ladybug has been continuously swinging around and defeating akuma after akuma. He left King Monkey to deal with Gorizilla. Carapace and Queen Bee has to handle Backwarder, an entity that seems to know the miraculous' weaknesses. Viperion, the most leader like among all of them, had to deal with Pixelator. _The guy apparently is a huge fan of Jagged Stone._ Pegasus recently defeated Animan and he seriously hope none of the furries come over because he's injured already.

"Bye bye little butterfly." Ladybug smiled, releasing a white butterfly after defeating Stormy Weather (The sunny girl apparently got jealous of her own best friend.) She stood at a lamp post, not even breaking into a sweat or have any injuries after taking down three akumas.

"I heard from Vi-a friend that you need help understanding physics?" Pegasus starts lamely, unsure how to get close to the girl and perform what Kaalki wants him to do. He needs to comfort her. Kaalki wants him to make Ladybug feel wanted. He isn't sure why, but Kaalki begged him and that kwami rarely begs. 'Why couldn't Viperion do this instead? Oh wait. I vividly remember him getting charmed by Ladybug's words.'

"Pegasus." Ladybug looked at him, but something was wrong with her eyes. Pegasus rushed to stand on top of the car, having one last ability usage before he changes back. He still remembers the proud look Ladybug gave her that night when she saw his control over his abilities. She even excluded him from the group to teach him how to isolate an akuma. _An endless loop using portals._ He wished he could video and replay the memories. Ladybug may not be good in physics but her theories are never wrong. Ladybug jumped down, landing on the ground. "I'm sorry for the bother but can you help me with this?"

"I would be delighted." Pegasus beamed. He's happy to help others, especially those who really want to learn and improve. He stared at Ladybug's Yoyo-slash-communicator and stared at the assignment. _This is an assignment from our school?!_

"I-I see. I understand how you find this tricky, especially when the situation sounds utterly impossible." Pegasus was trying not to sound eager. _She is part of the class!_ Out of the five superheroes, only Viperion isn't in the same class. He caught Kim red-handed, Carapace accidentally slipped about the contents of his Parisian Student Short Film Festival submission and Queen Bee... He's a hundred percent sure the attitude of both blondes match. He hopes he isn't shaking in excited or rambling to explain the theory. Fortunately, Ladybug hasn't found out. Pegasus decides to leave, returning to his house and taking a picture explaining the formula Max style, before heading back to Ladybug. "Here."

"Thank you." Ladybug gets her phone back. It's pink! _Max takes note of this. _Ladybug smiles at him, unaware of the reporters slowly crowding them. "Is your team all right?"

"Yes. I think we should go." Pegasus checked their surroundings, grabbing hold of the miraculous heroine for a last teleport. (_Miraculous because after hearing what Kaalki said about the government, Ladybug is still protecting civilians without succumbing to corruption._) He brought them **Place des Vosges**, close to his school and pretty isolated due to random Akuma attacks. He knows there isn't any area to swing as well as the fact Ladybug abused her ability (much to his chagrin) so she must be transforming back right- Pegasus stared at the earrings as Ladybug bid goodbye, walking away. One thought came to mind and it was terrible. 'The Ladybug earrings. The one Kaalki said is blessed... 'The spots aren't vanishing.'

> For some reason, Ladybug's identity was a mystery. He thought he has all the pertinent data, but each meeting with the duty-bound female somehow managed to baffle him further. No one in class matched her description _or maybe someone is hindering his perception?_ Viperion says Ladybug needs help, but Queen Bee insists she doesn't. Though Max doesn't like to associate himself with Chloé, he has to agree with the female. In fact, it looks like Ladybug is the one helping them. She fixes all of their mistakes once they defeat the akuma. She doesn't even get tired, helping them retreat from the press when their timer starts. Kim also agrees with him, saying Ladybug is actually helping herself by being here. _Who doesn't like Paris?_ says the same guy who wants to come along and see awesome places.

"Bro..." Kim starts as soon as Max returned from the male's bathroom. Kim held his phone, pointing at his alter-ego talking to Ladybug. "What's this about?"

"I am sixty-four percent sure she's home-schooled." Max waved his hand, sitting on his chair. "And a whooping thirty-six percent she's in the same class as us."

"Nice. I knew it." Kim snickered as Max heaved. Kim whispered, "Viper might not like that."

"I am aware." Max pulled out his tablet, also activating Markov because the guy was processing the data he gathered from Ladybug's fights. "However, that's the only logical thing. This is the second time she's showed an assignment we're answering for the same day."

"Or we could get lucky and her timer runs out." Kim mumbled, but that was impossible. Given the experience and experiments done to her, Ladybug's timer never seems to start. It's a permanent state of spots on her earrings. _Something must have been lost during the process._

"Not likely. I saw her earrings... It doesn't beep nor are there any indications of a timer in her form." Max comments, reading the analyzed reports from Markov. It seems Ladybug hates crowds, closed spaces while in the dark and trust issues with everyone in general. Trust issues since Ladybug believes there is something in return when someone shows an ounce of kindness. And then there's Viperion who is obsessed with her. Let's not forget Queen Bee and the entire citizens of Paris... Adding the entire world... Max muttered, finding it unsettling. 'Who doesn't like Ladybug?'

"Damn. That's awesome." Kim idly thought, listening to Miss Bustier's lecture about romance and the type of love portrayed by Shakespeare. "But that's good right? That means Ladybug can keep using her skill without any limit. She can't kill too so there's no harm done."

"What? Where did you hear that?" Max didn't see anything that says that. It must be from rumors. Kim's always been the guy who people can talk to. 'Is that Ladybug's flaw, to be unable to murder another living entity? No. That's not a flaw. It's too ridiculous to be a flaw.'

"Forums and some guys.." Kim hushed, writing notes on the margins of his e-book. "You know, the dark web?"

"Adrien. Please help Marinette." Miss Bustier interrupted their conversation. Max and Kim looked up to see Marinette holding a cane as she tapped the floor. The bluenette tried to be subtle and return to her original seat. Too bad the bluenette can't hear the noise she's making. Adrien stood up, walking towards Marinette who was so close to her chair, patting the desk to imagine the dimension. Chloé has this conflicted expression on, trying to talk to Miss Bustier to let Marinette sit beside her again. _It was rejected._ It's the second day of Marinette playing as a deaf-blind person. No one was falling for it except for their teacher, Chloé, Alix and Adrien.

...

* * *

...

'Does it hurt?' Adrien asked, spelling the words in Marinette's hands as he escorted her out of gym.

"I'm fine. It's just a sprain." Marinette reassured the blonde. She knew someone was there. She knew someone was going to catch her but they didn't. She doesn't know who. Her vision is gone. Her hearing is gone as well. The constant purification and restoration as Ladybug in the past few weeks finally caught up to her. _Wang Fu warned her, but Marinette can't do nothing!_ Marinette can only feel and sense others. She has to rely on Tikki and Trixx on what's really happening around her. Same reason why she refused to leave her pink purse. Marinette rubbed her eyes, hoping it comes back again. 'This is only temporary. I'll see and hear again soon. Soon!'

'You're excused from PE.' Adrien spelled and Marinette cursed. She didn't want anyone to find out, but they did because of her sweet papa. _The scent of macaroons still lingering in her nose._ She hates doing nothing. She doesn't need pity. She can keep working. She doesn't want to be a burden. Adrien spelled. 'How was your walk to school?'

"Fine." Marinette lied. First day, her father rushed her to the school. Second day, she snuck out as Ladybug and purified the akumas as well as raise suspicion from Pegasus. Thank god Trixx can cover her trail. "We should be heading back to class.."

'You're injured.' Adrien quickly spelled and Marinette wondered how he looks like. Everything's black. She wants to touch the guy's face to see his expression but that would be rude. 'You rest. I'll write down the notes.'

"Okay." Marinette relents. She can always ask the nurse to let her borrow a laptop. She can finish their project so Adrien gets more free time on his hands. She remembers, based on her spying skill in the Agreste's mansion, that the male model has tons of appointments based on Nathalie's book. She also has a sneaking suspicion she should have checked the ornaments because the entire house is enchanted with unknown energy. 'Curse Nooroo and his Stockholm syndrome to the villain.'

'Are you all right?' The nurse spelled on her back. It took a while for Marinette to respond, looking at the general direction of the school nurse. She has never seen the school nurse before but she feels nice.

"Can I borrow a laptop? I want to finish my work." Marinette requested. "I got a sprain and not a wrist injury. I'm sure I can handle it."

'It's not just a sprain, Marinette.' The nurse carefully wrote. Marinette wondered what that means. She can feel a stinging raw sensation but Tikki told her it wasn't bad. Wait. This is Tikki. It must be worse than she thought. The nurse continued. 'You dislocated your ankle. You have to go to a doctor.'

"It will heal!" Marinette stated. She can't let her parents pay for unnecessary expenses, not because of her clumsy nature. She's also afraid the government will uncover her defected birth certificate or other documents. _I can't. Not again._ Marinette pleaded, hoping the nurse will believe her. "It'll heal. I'll be all right. Please don't tell them. Please don't tell Papa and Mama."

"Marinette." The nurse sighed, unable to say NO when the girl in front of her is at the verge of tear. "Oh you poor baby..."

"Promise me." Not hearing the nurse' words, Marinette pleaded and the nurse gave her a hug. <strike>Tikki remain silent, listening to music inside the pink purse.</strike>

> The first week of the side-effects and in spite of Wang Fu's warning, Marinette continues to be Ladybug, blindly relying on her lovely partner Tikki on sight and hearing. Due to the continuous transformation, her condition isn't improving. The bluenette had no choice but to rely on Adrien without Tikki's voice _because he might hear her friend's voice._ Aside from braille and finger etches to form words for her to understand, Marinette could only speak with Adrien, Chloé and Alix. Alix, the same girl she bumped into when she still had her vision and hearing. Same girl who showed potential to hold a _certain _miraculous. 
> 
> It's the fifth day without Lila and everyone still refuses to approach her or maybe they did but she can't see or hear them. Holding Adrien's hand, Marinette hates how vulnerable she was in school. A place where she can't talk with Tikki or Trixx. She had to rely on the son of her suspected target. Gabriel Agreste has a miraculous. She was sure of it. The air in that mansion was thick of mana. Tikki herself told her that she can sense Nooroo and even more. _Marinette simply has to be patient and find another chance to penetrate the mansion._

"I'm sorry for everything." Marinette starts, sitting beside Adrien on a bench. Her mother packed her lunch but she wants to share it with Adrien. _That's the least she could do._ Because of the aftereffects, Marinette basically chained Adrien to her because Miss Bustier is too maternal to leave her alone to her own devices. "I know you have a lot on your plate and I'm not making it any better."

'It's ok.' Adrien answered, using his right finger to spell the words on her shoulder. 'It's not your fault.'

"It's not... (Marinette huffed.) Has this school never had a deaf-blind person before?" Marinette still remembers Tikki narrating her what happened on the first day. Principal Damocles panicking and reassessing the situation, teachers really relying on Adrien to relay their messages and the students slowly growing wary just seeing her walk towards dead ends. She can still answer the tests, having her teacher help spell the questions and Adrien guiding her hand on the blanks.

'Nope.' Adrien removes his finger, probably going to try her mother's salmon and spinach pie. Marinette chews on her own meal, surprised when Adrien spelled. 'Why do you keep working when you're hurt?'

"Because I canmm?" Marinette didn't expect a napkin cleaning her mouth. Was their crumbs on her lips? Marinette continued when the napkin was removed. "It's only temporary and I don't want to be a burden to you. I like studying and working."

"Adrien?" Marinette wondered when Adrien held her hand and tugged her to stand.

'Break is over.' Adrien tapped on her wrist as they walked. Marinette took a while to decipher it, surprise this sheltered teen knows so many methods of communication. 'Watch your step.'

"How's Lila?" Marinette asked, curious of the female. She remembers purifying the female, but she doesn't trust the government in their so-called rehabilitation centers. It doesn't work. If it did then the akumatized victims and their victims would be welcomed back to society. _They weren't._

'...' Adrien doesn't respond and Marinette really wished the day ends so she can talk to her two kwami friends and learn the summation of her day. She sat on her chair, unsure if her teacher is there or not. She sighs, aware Adrien always comes early back to class, giving up and pulling out her sketchbook to pass the time.

'You want to be a fashion designer?' Adrien asks while Marinette is in the middle of doodling a design. She can't see or hear, but she can imagine a vague form that she can hopefully draw on her sketchbook. It wasn't hard. Just needs a bit of practice. 'You should try submitting one of your works in a contest. You'd win it no sweat. Come on. Class is done.'

"So soon?" Marinette wondered, having Adrien pull her as soon as she got her bag. The lack of imagery and noise makes it really hard to determine the time. Marinette usually asks Tikki on the time, but again, secret identity and what not. She wonders where they're going next. "I thought we have a test?"

"Adrien?" Marinette asked, realizing her seatmate did something without her notice. She knew it. _This guy is too much._ Marinette pulled away, aware they're at the school entrance. _The fresh air and bumping other bodies is a clear sign they're at the entrance._ "I can walk on my own."

'This is the last time.' Adrien spelled when he held her hand on his own. Marinette bit her lower lip, not liking how she keeps giving in to this boy. Adrien is too nice and helpful for his own good. It's not fair for a human being to be this nice. Adrien asks, 'Marinette?'

"Fine." Marinette sighed and she gets escorted into the limousine. He keeps saying _One last time_ but this is the second time he's said this. _Does Adrien know who she is?_ Marinette can't transform or patrol with Adrien worrying over her. She sits beside Adrien, allowing the guy to hold her close. _A boy who lost his mother in a young age._ Marinette can feel his breath close to her neck. She breathes out, wanting to know how to comfort the child without having to be a stalker. "Things will get better. I promise."

...

* * *

...

> Max didn't like what he realized, staring at the news. Now he knows what happens if Ladybug strains her abilities. Staring at the grieving families and the scientists trying to explain the anomaly, Max heads back to his research map about the identity of Ladybug. The worse thing Ladybug did was open the scars and raise the hopes of the citizens. **Ladybug resurrected humans long dead and already placed in coffins. The scratches and screams in the graveyard was the most terrible thing anyone has heard. Only a handful have been saved but the rest... ** Max contacted his team, urging them to patrol and hunt for Ladybug's whereabouts. **The masses are screaming for an explanation.** They need Ladybug to have her kwami visit the Guardian. Max does't know who the guardian is but this has to be fixed.

"I know." Ladybug answers as soon as Pegasus found her at last. Ladybug's sitting down, resting at a part of the Eiffel tower. Her eyes are dull, no light entering her pupil. "And I already visited the Guardian."

"..." Pegasus promptly closed his mouth. Everything he wants to say is tossed out of the window. Of course Ladybug knows something is wrong with her. Of course Ladybug would seek for a solution if it's too late. He underestimated the veteran. Pegasus sat beside her, bumping her shoulder. "What will you do?"

"I... I'm going to rest for a while." Ladybug sighed. Her random resurrection spell was both a blessing and a curse. The justice system isn't sure what to do now that the victims of several killers are back from the living. The professors, experts and legislative branch are thinking things over. "Unless absolutely needed, I will help your team against the threat."

"You can count on us, Ladybug." Pegasus, although he's sweating bullets (because he's talking with _the _Ladybug), carefully placed a hand on the heroine's shoulder. He eyes the earrings, but he sees no discoloration. 'No corruption and no issues.'

"_It's an internal error._" Kaalki's voice came out of nowhere, causing Pegasus to flinch away. He can never get used to the disembodied voice of the horse. "_Comfort her. Make a vow!_"

"I will not." Max is never going to live this down if Kim found out. They did make a bro-code not to have any female companions without notifying the other. It's a complex system of trust and amusement... Something Max needs according to the jock.

"_Oh come now Max._" Kaalki ushered. "_Viperion would surely understand your efforts to comforting a distressed maiden-_"

"I am not listening." Max wished Markov was here. His friend always knows what to say and back him up against the kwami. Two vs one. It's the best method to keeping Kaalki from persuading him to do chivalric deeds. The horse also wants him to be well-known to the public but that isn't him.

"How is the team?" Ladybug leans close, causing the male to fidget. Too close wait. _Ladybug isn't the type to flirt, only Volpina does that._ There has to be a reason why she's close. Pegasus steadied his heartbeat, analyzing the situation.

"Carapace and I are closely connected to alert the others on the various akuma locations." Pegasus scanned the female's expression. Anything that could explain her bizarre behavior. He noticed her neck is inclined, but that's not the reason. "Since Queen Bee and Viperion are popular to the citizens, they're the ones handling the media and police. King Monkey is our trump card which everyone agrees I will optimize with my ability to teleport... Did you fight an akuma today?"

"I did." Ladybug confessed. Pegasus identified the problem. Ladybug has trouble hearing him, that's the reason why she's so close. Pegasus tries to recall the akumatized victims for the past few days that could have done this. Prince Fragrance. _Most terrible akuma that they've encountered when they know who exactly was underneath the mask._ Guitar hero-

"How could I forget? You fought against Guitar hero." Pegasus face palmed and Ladybug didn't say anything. She was far too kind, always respecting their mistakes and decisions. Pegasus snapped his fingers, "I'll be back!"

"_What is that supposed to be?_" Kaalki wondered when Pegasus warped to his room once more, scavenging to find two small oddly-shaped devices.

"Hearing aids. I am a hundred percent confident this will help her." Pegasus made sure to check if it works before returning. Pegasus returned, grabbing Ladybug's wrists before placing his prototype hearing aids. "I know you can create things from thin air but until your abilities stabilize, I believe you will be needing this!"

"...?" Ladybug stared at it, smiling as she realized what it was. Ladybug placed it in both her ears, looking up at the ecstatic hero. Ladybug thanked, smiling. "Thank you so much, Pegasus! I will take good care of it."

"I should get going." Pegasus stood up. He then noticed he made another intelligent decision. If Ladybug decides to wear it in class, he's sure to spot her immediately! He walked away from Ladybug, ready to talk to Kim about his grand plan. <strike>He didn't notice a black cat spying on them.</strike> 'I am a genius!'

> Waiting for school to start, Max played Ultimate Mecha Strike III with Kim not just to calm his nerves but because of the incoming competition where it's clear he will be the one representing with his meticulous skills. Kim says not to get his hopes up, not on the video game competition but on unveiling Ladybug, because Ladybug is a very smart femme fatale. However, Max knows Ladybug wouldn't think of such a thing. The raven looked so jubilant for getting a gift, also the fact Ladybug is a stubborn independent woman.

* * *

...

[**MONDAY**]

"_Marinette!_" Tikki cried as Marinette held her ears. Someone took her hearing aids. She looks around, vision blurry but she can hear the muffled laughter somewhere. She looks around, confused who took them until Trixx made a shrill noise.

"_Those humans broke it! How dare they?!_" Trixx is screaming but the noise is being muffled by the noises of the students. Marinette doesn't know what's happening. _Why are they doing this? _Marinette walked towards to where she believe the hearing aid is, staring at the broken device. She picks it up, unsure how to fix this.

"_Your ears are bleeding Marinette._" Tikki whispered, but all Marinette was thinking of was the hearing aids. This was a gift. Pegasus gave it to her and it's broken now. Tears begin falling from her eyes and the noises died down.

"Oh my gosh! Are you okay, Marinette?" Someone asked and Trixx hissed. Marinette looks up, tears falling down and she stares at a blurry image of brown and brown, red and black. "Here. Hold my hand."

"Thank you, Lila." Marinette accepted the help, still clutching her gift. Her tears falling down her eyes and it's making it harder to see.

"They shouldn't have done that. They've gone too far." Lila told her, taking Marinette to the nurse' office. There was a bit of remorse in Lila's voice, but Trixx didn't believe a word. It was Tikki who was holding the fox down and also to muffle the angry hissing. Lila comforts the crestfallen female. "Don't worry. I'm here. I'll explain everything to Miss Bustier."

"N-no! I have to go to class." Marinette tugs away from Lila's grip, wiping her eyes. She can't let her parents find out. It's bad enough Adrien offered to pay for her dislocated ankle, which she refused, and her parents finding out from freaking Adrien. _Putting her on an unnecessary house arrest on Sunday._ Marinette gave a shaky smile, searching for a tissue to wipe the blood from her ears. "I mean. I'll be going to class later. After visiting the nurse... If that's okay with you?"

"..." Lila stared at her, expression softens and the brunette shakes her head. "Don't force yourself."

"_But you're the one who organized this, human!_" Trixx screeched at the same time the bell rang.

"See you later, Lila." Marinette bid and her class representative walked away. Marinette opens the door to see the nurse.

"Who did this to you?!" The same person who rushed towards Marinette and interrogated her because of the blood the bluenette failed to wipe.

"I'm fine. Really. A prank gone wrong." Marinette soothes, but the nurse just got more angry. Marinette gives the lady a hug, hoping to calm her down. "Please don't tell anyone. They didn't mean it. I'll be careful next time."

"You're being bullied Marinette!" The nurse sounds exasperate. "You have to report this!"

"They didn't mean it!" Marinette's hug and insistence did make the staff think twice to reporting to the teacher. It would be hard reporting the incident if she doesn't know who did it. Marinette asks, slowly letting go. "Will you help me clean the blood so... I can go to class?"

"Promise me you'll report to your homeroom teacher if this happens again." The nurse left and Marinette watched the personnel bring a damp washcloth. Marinette didn't say anything, unwilling to make such a promise. The nurse leans down, cleaning the damaged ear. "Does it hurt?"

"No.." Marinette faced worse. She opens her phone, memorizing the commands and hears the time. **8:29**

"Thank you, mademoiselle." Marinette stood up, smiling at the anxious nurse. The nurse only gave her a helpless smile as Marinette exits the room.

"_Let me at her!_" Trixx yelled but Tikki refused to let go. Marinette closed her pink purse, pocketing the broken hearing aids in the pocket of her pants.

[**8:30 AM**]

...

> It was just like Kim predicted. No one was wearing his hearing aids. In fact, it's destroyed. Max doesn't know how to feel. He knows Ladybug came to school early, but it suddenly broke in the locker room. Should he be disappointed that Ladybug didn't trust him to knowing her true identity or should he be happy that Ladybug is smart enough to realize his ploy?


	4. Childish Antics

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Then there are others who actually have no idea what to do with their abilities.

> Lê Chiến Kim didn't have a great superhero origin story. It actually started when he was in a party and helped an old man. They talked and somehow he got a gift from the guy. He, walking back home, decided to foolishly open the silk box and met face to face with a cute monkey plushie. Wait. He wasn't disappointed in that part. The monkey is pretty neat, name is Xuppu, and smart when he has to be. Like him! Okay. Back to the origin story, Xuppu and he quickly bonded and the guy managed to let him accept the job as a superhero. Yeah... It doesn't stop there. When he learned to transform and made some random hero name (**Monkey King or King Monkey like Sun Wukong**), Xuppu never told him how to de-transform and the cops spotted him. This is the same part where he had a crash course on what to do and what NOT to do.

"What the actual fuck?!" Kim screamed, breaking the silence. Hawkmoth deployed thousands of freaking akumas and attacking half of the population! <strike>The other half got akumatized obviously.</strike> The fucking police shot the crimson heroine while in the middle of performing her skill. He rushed forward, using his special skill to destabilize the helicopters and cars. He obviously dropped **Ruyi Jingu Bang** (long name for a weapon) to catch the fallen Ladybug. There was blood everywhere. Worse news is that Ladybug isn't responding.

"Pegasus!" King Monkey yelled for his friend's help, pretty sure this is in live TV. When he joked he wanted to know Ladybug's name at the start of Christmas, he didn't mean he wanted Ladybug to be dying in his arms! He jumped away, avoiding the random bullets thrown at him. He looks back and realize the officials aren't from France. He ran, hoping for dear Kwami that Ladybug can heal herself with her own skill.

> Thankfully, Kim met a fellow miraculous holder as well: Max Kanté. The same nerd who helps him in Valentines, his homework, projects, everything that needs a ton of brain power. It made sense for Max to get the horse miraculous that can teleport the guy to and fro and he's really glad Max has a conscience to actually be a superhero. _Sometimes, the guy would rather play video games all day and be a NEET._ Kim did his best to get Max to do healthy outdoor activities like _Swimming_, but the guy nearly drowned so that was a dud.

"Stay with me!" King Monkey hissed, shaking her shoulders as he landed at **Parc des Princes**. It was the first place he thought of and very far away from where the event occurred. He panics, realizing he lost his freaking staff during the escape. Now none of his teammates know where he is. "I am a doofus!"

"H-Hey..." Ladybug muttered, slowly raising her hand to the area where she was shot. The stomach. The heroine laughs, staring at the panicking newbie hero. "Relax. I'm... F-fine..."

"They shot you while you were performing your ability!" King Monkey doesn't know what to think of it. Now that Ladybug did her ability, she'll have to use Lucky Charm to perform another special. King Monkey looks around, hoping his friends come faster. "Oh who am I kidding? None of us can heal you!"

"I told you to *cough* calm down." Ladybug coughed blood, wiping her mouth as she slowly stood up. "Help me. I know a place."

> He didn't have any useful skills, usually the one irritating the akumatized villains and miraculous villains. If Kim didn't know any better, he'd be the comedy relief guy, always having everyone's back. Viperion is the suave guy, Max is the nerd, Carapace is his dude and Queen Bee is a girl with constant PMS. He's always the distraction, always the back-up or the trump card. No one knows what he'll do. If he remembers his interaction with _Chat Noir_, 'he was an expert in monkey-ing around.' Kim is both flattered and confused on that.

"You sure this is safe?" King Monkey whispered as Ladybug hugged his neck. The blood was staining his clothes and there were a ton of civilians rioting for some reason.

"We can't wait for our allies when there are still stray scarlet moths on the loose." Ladybug breathed out, a bit dizzy from the blood loss. She rests her head on his shoulder, muttering the directions to this place.

"I thought you purified them all?" King Monkey knows there wouldn't be any akumas spurting out any time soon, having Carapace activate his newly-learned skill **Sanctuary**. It's a larger and more magic-resilient spell compared to **Shell-ter**.

"I couldn't purify everything when there are two miraculouses at work..." Ladybug points at a Spa building and King Monkey kicked the door open and rushed inside. As if this day couldn't get any more surprising, he was face-to-face to the same Chinese old man that gave him the headband.

"Ladybug! Place her there. I will treat her immediately!" The old man cried as King Monkey placed her on a flat white mattress. The old man rushed to his cabinet, pulling out surgery tools while Ladybug gave a strained smile towards King Monkey.

"I'll catch up. I promise." Ladybug smiled and she better keep her promise. Knowing he's useless here, not even good enough to be a moral support <strike>and that Xuppu himself told Kim they have better things to do</strike>, King Monkey ran out.

> It was at the end of December when Hawkmoth did the most terrible thing to them. He decides to cast a barricade of freaking crimson butterflies. They don't know what those guys want (the butterflies) but everyone started getting re-akumatized. It was a nightmare come back to life. The sky became red (stupid butterflies) and well... The events were a blur to him, having a vicious cycle of transforming, de-transforming and re-transforming with each ability usage. The chaos was so bad that it was inevitable for Ladybug to come out. _Odd how he didn't see Chat Noir or Volpina._ Ladybug was a pro, talking in their group-chat to minimize casualty and avoid further collateral damage.
> 
> Until she got shot.

"Where's Ladybug?!" Queen Bee wailed, somehow able to protect **Hôtel de Ville** on her own. _Seriously, he remembers seeing a ton of akumatized victims there._ Queen Bee buzzed around, her make-up ruined. "Where is she?! I know you took her! Where is she?!"

"Calm down, Bee! She's taking care of her injuries!" King Monkey searched for his weapon, deciding to raise his hand and call it back. He didn't think he'll be dragging a tank towards his area. King Monkey jumped out of the way, watching the tank smash itself towards a building. "Whoops!"

"You monkey!" Queen Bee screeched before heading away when Pegasus told her to take care of the general area near **TVi Studio**. King Monkey knows he won't be getting any service from Pegasus, Max is stationed at the **Avenue des Champs-Élysées**while Carapace is obviously at the **Eiffel Tower** to keep casting **Sanctuary**.

"_Monkey__. Head to Notre-Dame._" Viperion's voice could be heard from his staff as soon as King Monkey grabbed the item from an unconscious soldier. "_I'm heading to **Le Grand Paris.** That may be where Hawkmoth may be._"

"_Be careful dude!_" Carapace said, struggling to keep the barrier on. King Monkey rushed forward, heading to the area (man that's far.) Viperion told him to go. They're _way_ scattered, greatly outnumbered and then there was the police. Can they still trust those guys? _Come on. They shot freaking Ladybug!_ The green hero sounds tired beyond relief, still minimizing and slowing down the stray moths' from akumatizing other citizens. "_I don't know how much longer!_"

"_Help's on the way!_" An unknown female's voice caught everyone's attention.

"_Rene Rouge here. New miraculous holder._" The female continued. She kept talking before anyone could interrupt her. "_Watch out coz Ladybug and I are gonna do something big!_"

"_You sound familiar._" Carapace managed to say before Kim heard a distinct flute sound.

> It was also the same winter day that they all met their newest member. Standing on top of Agreste's mansion was an orange fox heroine. Someone that isn't Volpina. How did they all know where and what she is? Easy. There's still some crazy reporters in their choppers that managed to spot the female and transmit the data to every TV nationwide. The unknown heroine was playing a flute. The music can be heard from afar. Its goal wasn't to calm down the akuma or the citizens like Viperion. No. She was making an **illusion**. Thankfully, the appearance of Ladybug sitting beside the heroine reassured them that the new Fox heroine is a good guy.

"Wow..." Kim- King Monkey gasped as he saw a blanket of light (_Aurora borealis???_) covering the citizens, making them stop whatever they were doing (like rioting or hurting or shooting or anything) in favor of returning to their places. It's like they forgot. No. Better. It's like they think they sleepwalked and are now heading back to their stations. 

"_Trixx got a good one__._" Xuppu commented in his head as his holder watched a number of moths exiting from its host. They watched the crimson moths fly away, heading somewhere. "_Meet your new partner, nitwit._"

"Hey! I thought we got over that." King Monkey smiled as he brushed his attire. He winced, forgetting he has bruises from the rough play with Darkblade. His armor was strong enough to protect him from cuts, but bruises. He ran back to the general direction of his school, not sure if the class will continue the Christmas party, but he can't look suspicious.

"_You are hopeless._" Xuppu might have done an eye roll, but that hasn't stopped Kim!

"**Miraculous Mirage!**"

"What?" Kim paused to stare at the TV screen before he passed by the store. He saw both the Fox and the Ladybug yell in unison, holding the flute in the air. No Ladybugs showed up when the ability was performed. What happened was...

* * *

"Gah!" Kim sat up, sweat drenched his bedsheets as he panted. He looks around, frantic, before looking back down at himself. He's de-transformed. Kim immediately got out of his bed, rushing to know what the hell is going on. He stared at the date. _He got knocked out cold for a day?!_ He also skipped the Christmas party. "Xuppu!"

"_It's not just you. Everyone got affected by the spell._" Xuppu answered, eating a banana as his holder entered the living room in shock. "_**This** is what a miraculous can do._"

"W-wow." Was his first words. It could have another word like **What** or **How** but he's pretty sure Xuppu wouldn't answer his question. Kwami secret and all. He walked towards his alternate phone, reading the messages. Ladybug is finally added to the group chat and also another entity...

**[** **_Rene Rouge_ has joined the Group chat.]**

> With the media on fire (since there are a lot of matters to report) and the government struggling to keep everything bottled up, the citizens of Paris are starting to doubt the words told to them. All because of a shot fired under orders of an unknown government-sponsored organization, Hawkmoth has never seen a better opportunity than the past two years. The sad part here is the news of the fox heroine. Everyone knows Volpina was on the bad guy's side so what was up with the newbie? _Why was the newbie beside Ladybug?_
> 
> The thing Kim couldn't believe most of all is the rumor that Ladybug is actually siding with Hawkmoth? What the heck?! Like sure. He gets the explanation but come on! It's Ladybug! Just because a person leaked whatever the government did to Ladybug... Huh. That does sound like a Villain background story. **Whatever!** Reality never followed a story's preconceived principles so his friends (even Max!) should stop doubting Ladybug and this _Rene Rouge_.
> 
> Back to nicer things, the class continued with the Christmas Party. Marinette and Adrien couldn't come though. Marinette must be helping the Bakery while Adrien must have been forbidden by his father... Again. Before he enters the school premises, Kim couldn't help stare back at the Eiffel Tower. 'I can never get tired of that.'

...

"_Why did you take me away from her?_" Trixx whined, fox ears down as Ladybug sat hidden within the upper floors of the Eiffel Tower. "_We were meant to be!_"

"I have to test if she can keep secrets." Ladybug explained, rubbing her stomach. The bluenette leaned on the metal, watching the white snow fall down to calm down the city. "I never thought Hawkmoth would do such a thing..."

"**Me neither.**" Someone answered, walking closer to the heroine's area.

"Chat Noir?" Ladybug quickly looked to the direction, her shoulders tensing and quickly hiding the necklace from the black cat's gaze. He was twirling his staff, emerald eyes staring outside with a distant look. Ladybug greets, curious why her counterpart is here at this time of day. "Shouldn't you be celebrating Christmas or prepare for New Year? I recall you were a busy tomcat."

"I should be saying the same thing to you, M'lady." Chat Noir was several feet away when he decides to hide his staff, looking at her expectantly. When Ladybug still looks ready to swing away, Chat Noir decides to rest on the opposite side of her area, staring at the Ladybug. "I want to talk."

"You said that last time and proceeded to amputate my arm." Ladybug pointed out and Chat Noir scoffed. Ladybug added. "I can also not forget the fact you ruined so many lives. You're even working for Hawkmoth-"

"Can't do anything about that." Chat Noir shrugged, swinging his legs to observe the female. "Does it hurt?"

"No." Ladybug answered truthfully, curious why the villain has mood swings. Days where she has to run and fight the punny chatterbox and days where she gets to talk to the cat as if they're the best of partners. "These things happen."

"I'm not talking about the shot or the betrayal..." Chat Noir answered, voice growing softer and Ladybug leaned forward to hear properly. The black cat crawls towards Ladybug, whispering. "How could you protect the same people who took everything from you?"

"What are you talking about, Chat? I didn't lose everything~" Ladybug reassured, but Chat Noir's frown deepened. Ladybug paused, analyzing the cat. She changed topic, eyes darting to the left. "I didn't see you during the scarlet invasion."

"I was grounded." Chat Noir inched closer, testing the water. Ladybug wasn't moving from her spot, still hugging her legs and staring at him. Chat Noir is now a feet away, placing a hand on the ground to lean close. _Gorgeous green stare at pretty bluebell._ "Do you want to... hang out?"

"You shouldn't take everything for granted." Ladybug murmured, but she didn't pull away as Chat Noir inched closer. The two stared at each other, trying to understand what kept each other going. Ladybug asked, "Have you made a snowman before, Chat?"

"I have. Alone." Chat Noir allows Ladybug to adjust her position. Now she's sitting beside him, swinging their legs like children. "Are you and Rene Rouge a thing?"

"So the media knows..." Ladybug leans against Chat. "Well~ She's a friend and I'm testing her. You know how miraculouses work... (Ladybug looks at Chat Noir.) How about you and Volpina?"

"Forced partnership." Chat groaned, almost wishing Hawkmoth and her hadn't met. When Ladybug laughed, Chat tried to make a comeback. "Jealous, Bugaboo?"

"Bugaboo?" Ladybug laughs again, shaking her head. "Not really. Though, I always thought you were more of a soloist."

"I play the piano. Purr-ty good at it actually." Chat Noir supplied and he liked the sparkle of joy in his supposed-enemy. Ladybug says she hates his puns yet she laughs at it when it's just the two of them. "The offer still stands."

"Is this a date I hear, _Chaton_?" Ladybug teased and she was happy to see the cat blush at the accusation. She leans close when he leaned away. Ladybug knows Chat Noir could move away. He was well-equipped in battle compared to her, fully capable of fighting back and surviving a fall from this high. Looking at the dark clouds, Ladybug whispered. "I was joking."

"I-If it's okay with you?" Chat mumbled and Ladybug didn't think she'd hear the day the cheeky villain stutter.

"Wouldn't Volpina mind? Wouldn't Hawkmoth think you're going against him?" Ladybug asked as she allowed the cat to pull her towards his arms. Wrapped in a warm embrace, Ladybug tries to determine the villain's identity. _Viperion said Chat Noir and Hawkmoth are related so she might as well take that theory__._ Ladybug can feel his breath close to her neck, his hands clutching the side of her waist and thigh like his life depends on it. Ladybug rests her back on his chest, closing her eyes. 'He smells like cheese. What type of cheese?'

"Only for today." Chat Noir whispered and he sounded so broken. Ladybug twists her body, looking back at his eyes. She knows those eyes. She's seen that look before. It reminds her of those people who researched intensively about her, the same humans who managed to catch her attention because they felt... _Safe_.

"Are you sure?" Ladybug moved her arms, reciprocating the hug. _She wants to patch him back together again._ She watched the body stiffen before it relaxed. _Was it possible?_ She was pulled closer. _It awfully reminds her of someone._ He lifts her. _Who?_ Ladybug swore she felt a tender kiss being pressed on her neck. 'Must be my imagination.'

"No." Chat's fingers traced the spots on her back, one hand resting at the back of her neck. _One wrong move and she could die._ One cataclysm and her life is taken... It never happened.

Neither moved from their position. [The date long forgotten, the duo fell asleep on the tower.]


	5. Turtle Speed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pretty sure there is this one hero who looks chill, but has so much stuff to learn and do.

> Nino Lahiffe is a DJ and the head of his school's radio. He sometimes babysits his younger brother, make films and enters into contests for the heck of it. The Challenge was his better moments. His hero story began when he met with an old man. Wang Fu is his name? The old man was on the run last time he saw him... Wang Fu trusts him to have a kwami, the kwami that can detect other kwamis called Wayzz. Wayzz is a little guy err turtle. His special skill as Carapace is purely for defense. He has to be inventive, learning from the dude- Wang Fu himself how to be offensive with shields as weapons. When he isn't a hero or training in Fu's massage shop, he's an average student of Collège Françoise Dupont who's best buds with a popular teen model Adrien Agreste.

"_Are you all right, Nino?_" Wayzz asked, the tiny turtle watched his newest holder search for clothes to wear. The turtle frowns, curious why Nino rushed towards the closet and grab a tuxedo. "_What is it for?_"

"I promised my bro that I'd be coming to his fancy party." Nino pat the dusty tuxedo, hoping this is decent enough for the strict fashionista. Nino starts stripping down, forcing himself to wear something his father handed him down. "Never thought today's the day."

> Wang Fu actually expects him to know who the other Miraculous' holders are or at least know the abilities of each one. _The latter is do-able._ Nino's been taught to read the content of the book, which Ladybug stole from the Agreste Mansion recently, and he's yet to fully understand the entire thing. There was too much information for each Miraculous. He can't remember all of this! Wang Fu merely chuckled, sometimes telling him about the past torture- tests given to each chosen guardian. Terrible times. <strike>Adults are the worst</strike>. Ignore that statement. He has to be chill to prevent Hawkmoth from akumatizing him. He also had to learn how to cook magically food which was funny and neat.

"_Hello?_" Alya called and Nino hoped she wasn't busy. He was fixing his snickers, phone clamped between his face and shoulder. "_This about Adrien?_"

"Yep. (He emphasized the **p** at the end to show the next part isn't something he wasn't looking forward to.) I need you to come with me in a party." Nino started. He and Alya became close friends during the Christmas party, bonding over the weirdness of the world and how they should do something about it. _Don't forget the music and movie preference. _Nino checks the time once more. "You know my bro Adrien and Lila? (Alya breathed out, tired of the ship.) Yeah them. They didn't want to be the only teens in the party so how about it? It starts around 11 AM until 12 AM."

"_What the hell?_(Alya gave a soft laugh.) _Sure I'll go, but __I can stay until 9 PM. My sisters and all._" Alya kept laughing, but it isn't the genuine one. It's the laugh that says 'Shit I have commitments at that time.' Alya warned. "_Gonna bring my lovely fam, Marinette, just in case! See ya!_"

"_Marinette.._" Wayzz muttered to himself, looking at Nino who did a fist pump. The kwami has a sweat drop, vividly recalling the moments Nino set Adrien and Marinette together. _Nino is the rare few who does not actively ship Lila and Adrien._ It came to Wayzz surprise when he heard Nino slap his face and scream about his very recent action. Wayzz returned to the bracelet, chuckling how the male finds **dating** a big deal.

> The day Marinette Dupaine-Cheng came over was the day he started realizing most of his relationship with his classmates felt superficial. It's hard to explain, especially when the government highly promotes **friendship **or **kid friendly**. _That's not how the world works._ That's also the time he realize how precious his friendship was with his fellow miraculous holders. It felt more real, those near-death moments, than his school life. It made him appreciate the casual text in their group chat. He was closest to Viperion, always patrolling the night, fellow cold bloods checking their hometown. Queen Bee patrols only when ordered or in a special event or when an Akuma is sighted. _She is government hired and really bratty._ Pegasus and King Monkey patrol whenever they want which sometimes pisses Queen Bee... But they're cool dudes.
> 
> And then there's Ladybug <strike>obsessed with hunting down Hawkmoth</strike> and the new girl: Rene Rouge.

"_I understand Carapace._" Viperion answered while Nino was rushing to meet the ladies before they all head over to the boss room. Nino knows they're going to stick out like a sore thumb, them being cheap teenagers and whatnot, but as long as Adrien is happy, that's all that matters. "_I'm sure I can convince Pegasus and King Monkey to come along for today's patrol._"

"Thanks dude." Nino smiled, closing his phone as he stared at the two females. <strike>Those girls are dressed to kill.</strike> What he meant was that the girls are wearing gowns. Yeah! Ignore the first statement.

"Hello Nino." Marinette smiled, making a fox snowman with Alya watching beside her. Her cheeks flushed as if she already wore make-up, her eyes sparkled with innocence. Alya, on the other hand, has an orange fake fur shawl to keep her warm while unintentionally (pretty intentional) revealing her toned legs from the slit. Marinette didn't know what Nino was staring at, curious why Alya's friend has his mouth wide open. "Is my clothes that bad?"

"No girl. He _loves_ it!" Alya laughed and Marinette smiled back at her friend. Alya pulled Marinette close, kissing her friend's cheek. "Don't pull yourself down. I bet you're going to beat Gabriel when you finish your chosen university."

"That's too much, Alya!" Marinette giggled, hugging her friend in turn. "No one can beat Gabriel!"

"You will!" Alya snickered, twirling her talented friend into the air. Nino placed both of his hands together, thankful to the kwami gods that blessed him to have such miraculous friends. <strike>Wayzz laughed at the ridiculous prayer.</strike>

> Nino only patrolled with Rene Rouge once. All of them patrolled with Rene Rouge once, learning she too was a part of their class. _All a coincidence._ Wayzz found it amusing how Nino has yet to know their names. It's not like he isn't trying to find out, but he wants his miraculous friends to share it when they're ready. He isn't ready to share his identity at all, moreso Viperion but Viperion has a valid reason with the rapid fanbase_._ _Queen is still jealous about that part. _He only knows one miraculous Holder and that's Chloé as Queen Bee. He also feels he knows who Chat Noir is, but he doesn't want to confront him...
> 
> Nino pieced the facts together, concluding his sunshine goodie two-shoe friend Adrien is Chat Noir and if Viperion is correct then Hawkmoth is... Gabriel Agreste. The peahen he saw during the scarlet Invasion (which Ladybug and he promptly beat up) must be close to Hawkmoth. Ergo, some personnel or an admirer of Gabriel???

"You seriously made your dresses? That's incredible!" Nino couldn't help compliment the dresses. It was really tailored for the two. He keeps glancing back, staring at orange and white. "Marinette. No offense but don't you feel cold?"

"Not really~" Marinette smiled, fiddling with the butterfly she attached on her side. Unlike Alya, who looks like a male killer, Marinette held no shawl or long sleeve. _She'll still carrying her trusty purse._ The bluenette exposes her arms and neck to the cold. A simple flower-themed dress for Spring. _But it wasn't Spring yet!_ The dress was like a ballroom gown like a princess, but Nino can see the modern-style to it. Unlike Alya who show those voluptuous thighs so well, Marinette opted for frill layers. There was a general pattern and it didn't look chaotic to the eyes when it deviates because the mistakes are intentional mistakes to reveal the secret embroidery of flowers. _Satin_? At first, Nino thought it was a white dress but when his eyes travelled downward, white became a soft pink.

"How long did it take you?" Nino wants to keep casual, realizing he is the only one that could be criticized thoroughly with how outdated he looks.

"A week?" Marinette has her hair down, fruitlessly trying to protect her skin from frostbite. Alya also has her hair down for the same purpose. Marinette was lifting her dress while Alya walked in stilettos. "Five school days actually, also predicting Alya's measurements."

"Let's not talk about measurements." Alya butted in, playing with her shawl. "So you going to dance with us both, Nino?"

"Kinda." Nino gave her _the_ look and Alya gets him. **Operation have Adrien notice Marinette** is in action. However, if Marinette found someone she likes, the two are fine changing the Operation to: **Getting Marinette a boyfriend**.

"You two are plotting again, aren't you?" Marinette sighed and both of them smiled at the resigned female. They reached the mansion, staring at the area now decorated with flowers and other ornament to make it look festive. _It didn't look festive. It just made the three teenagers realize how cheap they are._ Marinette took a step back, away from the camera as she twirled her bang. "Maybe we shouldn't... We can't have Gabriel recognize us- (Marinette panicked) as you know, Adrien's classmates! You know how he acts when he sees us, right Nino?!"

"Yeah..." Nino stared at the bluenette playing with her fingers as if she's been inside before. _That can't be right. No one ever goes inside the Agreste mansion after the Bubbler incident.._ 'Horrible times.'

...

* * *

...

"..." A man stares at them through a camera. Marinette knows this person. Not the brightest security guard, but his instincts nearly caught her several times. _Chat Noir called the bodyguard - Gorilla._ This guard scans each one of them, staring at Marinette for a while, before looking at Nino.

'Whew.' Marinette lets out a breath of relief. She's entered this mansion four times but she can never stop the dread crawling up her spine as she maneuvers out of the camera's line of sight. _The last time she entered here was the day Chat Noir caught her examining a beautiful woman's portrait. Instead of downright killing her or calling security, Chat Noir asked her to eat with him and she agreed... It was a very awkward dinner. At least she knows Chat Noir is a hopeless romantic._

'Maybe I should have refused?' Marinette stopped sneaking in when school started, relying on Wang Fu instead. _The man did his best, but his back keeps acting up._ However, who knows if Gabriel realized the matching description of Ladybug and her? Both have shoulder length midnight blue hair with matching eyes and constantly present in the akuma area. 'Focus Marinette. You're here to dissuade him to think it's not you.'

"..." Marinette scans the mansion, seeing a couple of people through the windows. 'Maybe I shouldn't have worn the earrings?'

"Adrien invited us! You can ask him if you're not sure hehe." Nino gave a shaky smile and the camera turned off. Nino scratched his head, grabbing his phone to call Adrien. "He isn't picking up!"

"We can wait." Alya comforted, smiling back at Marinette. "We have the whole day free right, fam?"

"That's right!" Marinette smiles back, playing with her frill. No calls again, tapping the metal bar. While waiting for the call, someone called out.

"Marinette?!"

"Nightingale?" Marinette looks towards the car where the songstress emerges with her friend, that bald-bold man hosting the TV shows. Marinette waves and the singer walks towards her.

"How are you, my lovely seamstress?" Clara Nightingale kisses her forehead, never forgetting the bluenette's effort in getting her out of the way from an Akuma attack. Alya is giving her _the_ stare so Marinette responds: "Fine haha. (The stare sharpens) What brings you here?"

"All of the famous and rich people are invited. Not sure why but I'm betting Gabriel needs a spark of inspiration." Clara treats her like a little sister. Marinette isn't sure why. Clara looks at Marinette before looking at her friends. "Are they your friends, Marinette? I'm so proud of you!"

"You never told me you're friends with Clara Nightingale." Alya smiled but her gaze is very sharp. Marinette needs an escape. She hopes her luck-

"There's my lovely niece!"

'Tikki why?' Marinette cursed her luck. That's it! She is cursed today. She held her purse unconsciously, aware Tikki is laughing at her. She stared at her self-proclaimed uncle sticking his head out in another fancy car. _Damn it! _When Clara's car left, the limousine parked and there came out Jagged Stone and Penny Rolling. The bluenette knew she shouldn't have accepted the commission but how could she say NO to a rockstar that makes amazing music?! Marinette waves at the eccentric man. 'This can't get any worse right?'

"Stone? You know Marinette too?" Clara blinked owlishly, looking at the guy still wearing his usual clothes. "And isn't it freezing?"

"I don't ditch my looks because of the damn weather, Clara." Jagged raised his hand and Marinette couldn't help but reciprocate the fist bump. Penny laughed at then as Marinette tries to find a hole to hide in. He then stared back at the bluenette, messing her hair. "And of course I know her! She made me a great cover for my album and awesome glasses. (Marinette searches for a shovel. The Agreste Mansion should have one lying around.) So! You got invited too, Marinette?"

"Actually... We're here for a friend hehe..." Marinette laughed weakly. She should start finding a shovel to dig her snowy grave. Nino and Alya are staring at her. 'Please tell me I didn't jinx myself earlier.'

"Then what are we waiting for? Let's get in before we all turn to human Popsicle!" Jagged buzzed the door once more and the camera activates to stare at them. It closes and the door opens.

"You got a lot of explaining to do." Alya whispered. Marinette is internally crying, having both singers hold her arm as they marched inside. She didn't want this to happen. 'Did I just switch my luck with Chat?'

'Don't leave me!' Marinette thought when she saw Alya and Nino leave without her. She who has two singers talking to different people with their hands still holding her wrists. 'What am I going to do?'

"Goodness! I didn't think you'd be here." A male's voice called and Marinette slowly turned to see Prince Ali. Not him. Oh god. The same Kingdom that never gave her privacy in the toilet! _Marinette wished she had never went to Kowar but the country was on their last leg! _The Prince smiled and Marinette is glad Rose is there with him. "Thank you Lady. If it weren't for you, none of the nations would have agreed to decrease their pollution."

"R-really?" Rose gasped and Marinette can't believe her past feed is trying to get her. "Does that mean Lila and Marinette are teammates?"

"Lila? Who is this Lila?" Prince Ali wondered and Marinette managed to pull away before Nightingale or Stone caught on.

'I knew I should have paid attention to Lila! How many more lies have she made?' Marinette rushed to where Alya and Nino were, determined to hide in a room until the fireworks for New Year comes out. 'Surely _that_ is the last mishap.'

"Alya!" Marinette called out, joyful to see her friend and Nino not in a crowd and sticking out because they're teenagers. She hurried forward, ignoring the stares and _She looks familiar _quotes, reaching her friends and the power couple: Adrien and Lila and-? Is that their classmates?!

"Glad you could make it." Juleka smiled, a bit lonely since Rose is with the prince. Marinette quickly looks at her classmates, even seeing her maternal teacher Caline Bustier.

"What did I do to deserve this?" Marinette whispered. She was supposed to hold Alya's arm but took a tentative step back, dreading this very moment. One wrong move and the spell could get destroyed. One wrong move and everyone will know who she is without her accomplishing her job to get Hawkmoth's miraculous. 'Worse. What if Hawkmoth is nearby and I risked everyone's life in the line?'

"Wow. I didn't know you invited everyone, dude." Nino pat Adrien's back. Marinette feels like fainting, hoping this day isn't real. She's merely having a nightmare.

"It took a while but he relented." Adrien chuckled. Marinette clutched her head, praying this day can't get any worse.

"**You**."

"Ryuu?" Marinette knows that voice anywhere. _How could she forget what happened four years ago?_ Marinette slowly looked at the door behind her classmates, staring face to face to the last person she wants to see. Tikki didn't answer this time, surprised to see another Miraculous Holder. This time, Tikki woke up her friend Trixx. _Things are starting to turn ugly._

...

* * *

...

"You know each other?" Adrien asked and Nino saw the sudden lack of expression Marinette had when the bluenette saw Adrien's new fencing partner. A Japanese girl that specializes in a lot of stuff. Kagami Tsurugi is without a doubt a miraculous holder. Nino didn't need to see the transformation nor did he need more evidence. Everything about Kagami reeked **Dragon miraculous holder**. However, Alya confirmed his suspicion that she was a government licensed Miraculous holder. _This girl is always updated._ The same one who knows Ladybug's true identity.

'This girl is almost at sync with her kwami.' Nino scanned the room, seeing how silent they've become when Kagami walked towards Marinette. _A dragon staring down at her prey._ Nino scrambles to check his memories, trying to see if Marinette could match any miraculous. That's when he realized Marinette could match every miraculous.

"Lady." That one word broke the haze in Nino's head. The DJ doesn't know who else experienced that but the imaginary cogs have finally started gearing. _Lady._

'Oh my god.' Nino stared at the earrings. _It can't be._ He looks back at Marinette then noticed the kwamitama around her neck. **Four. Four years worth of bonding.** It's even a red-pink color. _Ladybug color?_ He remembers Ladybug always talking about taking down Hawkmoth while Marinette is always researching about akuma! It's not a _coincidence_. Nino let out an audible: "Shit."

"Call me Marinette." Marinette introduced, giving a slight curtsy but her eyes doesn't waver against cold blue. Nino knows something is going on. These two are communicating through eyes! A very antagonistic meeting. _He remembers Viperion saying Ladybug doesn't like anyone talking about her civilian life in front of her._ So many similarities are bursting to his mind, but there's this voice that adamantly claims **Marinette can't be Ladybug.** It's causing his head to hurt. Marinette added, her words clearing the headache but the fog thickens. "Lady is too polite."

"Call me Kagami." Adrien's friend returned the bow. Both bluenettes stared at each other and did the room turn cold? The prodigy commented. "I see you have classmates."

"I'm surprised to see you here." Marinette answered. Her tone sweet yet businesslike <strike>and it really reminded the next-in-line Guardian the voice of Ladybug when Pegasus and King Monkey nearly compromised their identity</strike>. "A short visit I hope?"

"Things _change._" Kagami's voice finally melted to a warm amused tone. "I plan on joining D'Argencourt and catch up to an _old friend_. Why are you here?"

"I have a family." Marinette quickly added <strike>and there is something in her gaze that Kagami understood</strike>. "A bakery. A past to catch up. A schoolyear to accomplish."

"Kagami. What is the meaning of this?" Someone finally interrupted the intense cryptic conversation and it's a... Blind lady. Nino isn't sure how to feel with this. He looks at Adrien for help in Japanese. He knows Adrien watched Anime so he gotta have picked some words and understand what the hell is going on. The mother reaches her daughter before turning to Marinette. She paused before... Smiling? "What a surprise."

"Tomoe-san." Marinette greeted and the lady's smile stretched thin.

"You hid quite well, young one. (Nino wondered why the lady didn't use French earlier.) Don't let me interfere your conversation. Continue on." The old lady permitted the staring contest, walking away to meet with some ambassadors. Nino can only hope Gabriel to step in. That's right. These are desperate times. _Yes. He knows this is a chance to get to know Marinette but he can clearly see how uncomfortable his friend is._

"What the hell is going on?" Nino whispered to his bro, confused how Marinette met a Japanese bad-ass and the Yakuza mom. 'Well they look like one so the description fits!'

"Not sure." Adrien looks back at Kagami. Both guys aren't sure if they preferred Kagami interrogating Lila or pushing Marinette to a corner. Lila, for one, is thankful. She didn't like the way Kagami pestered her. Adrien decides to help his friend out, talking to Kagami. "When did you two meet?"

"..." Both Marinette and Kagami stared at each other. Marinette, who has to keep low as her kwami friends do their magic.<strike></strike> The mood slowly went back to normal, having the guests continue talking to each other.

"Four years ago." Kagami answered _and Nino knows that isn't a coincidence!_ Kagami switched back to Japanese, asking Marinette. "Have you found the moth?"

"Not yet. It seems the butterfly's working with a bird. The cat can be persuaded." Marinette answered. Nino had to calm down. Marinette knows Chinese and Japanese? He looks at Alya who's equally surprised. Marinette's too fluent. It's as if she was forced to live in Japan or something. Nino tells himself to visit the Bakery later. "You didn't tell me you know the Agreste?" 

"My mother knows Adrien's father." Kagami retorted back, curious as she looked over to Gabriel. "You truly believe he's the suspect?"

"I haven't caught him red-handed but I'm close." Marinette replied in turn, choosing to speak the same language as not to scare her friends. "You don't seem to like Lila. ('I regret depending on subtitles.' Nino told to himself, only understanding the name **Lila** and **Adrien**.)<strike></strike>She is Adrien's fiancée."

"What will he gain from someone without authentic experience?!" Kagami sounded angry for some reason, but the teenager lowered her tone in case another Japanese speaker hears them. "I would accept defeat if it were you but this girl.. She has nothing useful except deceit."

"That's harsh. Don't tell me you like him?" Marinette teased. Thank the lord Marinette is an open book. Nino speculates Kagami has a thing for Adrien and he may be right since Kagami became more agitated. _Tense shoulders, narrowing of the eyes and quick turn to stare down at his oblivious friend._ Marinette muttered, shaking her head. "Calm yourself. We don't want any demons coming over. I promised **him** to stop abusing my abilities."

"Adrien!" Kagami looked at Adrien, talking in French once more. "You never told me you have a fiancée?"

"That's me." Lila beamed, not understanding what went between the two but Marinette isn't the type to pull others down. "It was planned a year ago-"

"My father arranged it, Kagami." Adrien interrupted, confused why his fencing partner is fuming. "Is everything all right?"

"..." Kagami didn't comment, glaring at Lila before looking back at Marinette. The foreigner ignored the worried expression around her. _France has a weird policy of reporting those who show negative emotion._

"I'm fine." Kagami calms herself, reverting back to her neutral expression and walked forward to hold Marinette's hand. "Come with me. I need to hurt someone."

'That sounds so wrong.' Nino heard Ivan choking on a drink, also seeing Myléne patting the guy's back.

"Wait a minute!" Alya interrupted, slapping Kagami's hand and pulled Marinette close. "Marinette came here with a mission, not spend time with you."

"Mission." Kagami stared at Marinette who muttered. Kagami frowned, leaning close. Marinette whispers something and Kagami leaned back. She looks at the class then back at Marinette. Then they went back to speaking Japanese. "I thought you have a cat?"

"No one knows who I am. Stop incriminating me!" Marinette pleaded, trying to escape Alya's hold. "It's bad enough the government is after me. I'm in an undercover mission, Kagami."

"Are you telling me you've been performing miracles without the assistance of the cat?" Kagami grimaced and Marinette looked away, equally irritated. "The Guardians told you to find him."

"And I found him." Marinette huffed. "I thought you don't believe in soulmates?"

"I don't. I **believe** in compatibility." Kagami explained. "Creation cannot work without destruction. Ladybug and Chat Noir must work together....?"

"It works." Max, Nino's fave roboticist, managed to get his translator working a little late. Marinette stared at Markov, the one who broadcasted Kagami's translated words to her classmates, in betrayal.

"A Ladynoir fan I see." Kim gave a slow nod. His words surprised Nathaniel and Marc (who are closest to him), smiling. "Me too. I saw them together few days ago."

"?!" Marinette and Adrien blushed which Nino noticed. _He knows_. His time with Wang Fu <strike>peeping</strike> scrutinizing people has paid off. _Everything is coming together._ Nino doesn't know how to feel or think with a migraine coming back to haunt him.

"Let's go, Kagami." Marinette managed to pull away, hiding her face with her hand. She grabbed Kagami and walked away from the group. "We'll be back later! I promise! Love you Alya!"

'Today is utterly confusing.' Nino pinched his nose. He can almost hear his mentor and kwami laughing at him.

"I should check on them. Just to be safe." Adrien told Lila and co. _Nino expected this. Adrien must have noticed Marinette's behavior._

"But Adrien. I'm sure your butlers will escort them to your training room." Lila reasoned, but Adrien pushed passed them to follow the duo.

'Poor Lila.' Nino doesn't know how to feel for the girl. If Adrien is indeed Chat and Marinette is Ladybug then... 'We can get Chat to our side! _Chat redemption._'

"What are you smiling about?" Alya has a sweat drop, staring at Nino who looked up at the ceiling with renewed hope. She looks at Adrien and her friend then back at Nino. "Oh I see."

"What did I miss?!" Chloé arrived fashionably late, but she missed all the good parts. _Nino doesn't know what to tell her if LadyNoir sets sail._


	6. Mystery target

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In a rare instance, there will be a chosen who will take a number of tests before they are given the title of Hero.

_"Why are you here?" Someone spoke as she recorded the fight between Viperion, King Monkey versus Chat Noir._ _The cathedral was burning, people were screaming and running in different paths but the brunette stayed still with her phone at hand. "It's not safe being this close. You could die."_

_"I know but that won't stop me." Alya Cesairé didn't look at the female coming closer, too busy with her recorder. She knows what she's doing is dangerous, but if she doesn't do this.. People could get the wrong idea. **The world needed hope.** If she had never witnessed and filmed King Monkey and the police, no one would have believed the miraculous holder to be a confused hero. If Alya hadn't filmed the fight of Volpina and Chat Noir against two heroes, the media would have blamed Viperion and Pegasus on the destruction of Startrain. "The people need to know the truth and I'm going to give it to them."_

> Alya Cesairé always went with family to different areas of the world, taking care of her two younger sisters and tough older sister while her mother busied herself as one of the top chefs around Europe. Recently moving to Paris, Alya admits she misses her friends back home, but she didn't have a choice with how bad the economy is going. Not the type to give up, Alya decides to find a solution to all her problems.
> 
> Social media.
> 
> She started small, making accounts to keep in touch. Then she began writing summaries, pieces, essays, reports, stories and like for the heck of it. Being honest with herself, she was more of a writer than a chef. She loved recording videos, writing her findings but what she loved most was the field work of gathering data. It was an adventure, a gamble that requires luck and patience but it was all worth it. She knew what everyone wanted. Being able to reproduce the same thrill she experienced mentally or physically through her words, Alya gained a steady number of followers. Of course there would be doubters and haters but Alya didn't mind. She was fine with criticism, loved the challenge of requiring to prove her evidence. 

_"Even if the truth hurts?" The female was standing a feet away from her crouched form, the stranger blocked the pale light of the moon as Alya hid at the rooftop of a building. The stranger whispers, causing her to shiver at the dull tone. "Even if it is this lie that will save the world?"_

_"Yes-No. What?! (Alya stopped the record at the outrageous question.) There's gotta be another way...?!" That's when Alya stood up and turned to face the unknown female. Hazel eyes stared back at shimmering bluebell. _ _Alya took a step back, staring at the crimson heroine with a tiny fox resting on her shoulder. The orange fox's purple eyes glowed, staring into her soul. Alya didn't care, staring from head to toe and back. "La-ladybug?"_

_"**Maybe we should give her the miraculous?**" Someone spoke. It was the fox, Alya believed, but her attention was too focused on the legendary Asian hero. Ladybug took a step forward, holding a peculiar hook-shaped necklace and was speaking to her. Her. A rookie reporter. Yet Alya wondered why she took a step back. One step off the edge of the building, right in front of Ladybug. <strike>Alya doesn't know why she moved away from the heroine, but something must have made her do it.</strike> She remembers a scream, Ladybug's scream, and **darkness**._

"GAH!" Alya Cesairé screamed, sitting up and covered in cold sweat. She was breathing through her mouth, trying to remember what happened afterwards. **Nothing.** It was the same ending. Her falling and Ladybug screaming. It was a terrible end of a dream. A dream or a nightmare, Alya doesn't know anymore. She knows this hasn't happened, especially when she woke up in her bed with no footage of Viperion and King Monkey fighting against Chat Noir as well as the burning Notre Dame. Alya rubbed her chest, trying to feel what's causing this numb empty feeling. 'It was just... a dream.'

> Then she entered Collège Françoise Dupont and was surprised at the stereotypes and unique position each one had. There was **Adrien Agreste** is the son of Gabriel Agreste (well-known fashion designer) who's forced to model in a young age. This blonde is as dense as bricks, but he's definitely a ball of sunshine and totally hot. **Chloé Bourgeois** is the daughter of the current mayor of Paris and the queen of fashion. This blonde is the total opposite of Adrien and Alya's surprised this <strike>bitchy</strike> woman obtained a Bee Miraculous.
> 
> The rest aren't as huge as these two blondes, but they fit the classroom stereotype. There's **Ivan Bruel**, the guy who acts tough when he's actually a softie for a certain girl in class. There's her, **Alya Césaire**, who's always updated on gossip and the news because she's on her phone. There's **Juleka Couffaine**, goth girl with a musician family. **Mylène Haprèle**, actress with a sensitive heart. **Max Kanté**, nerd and gamer who is beaten down his throne on the honor list because of home-schooled sunshine. **Alix Kubdel**, the class' tomboy and competitive femme fatale <strike>who decides to be a black sheep in her historian family</strike>. **Nathaniel Kurtzberg**, shy artist extraordinaire. **Nino Lahiffe**, DJ and director who she really gets along with since the class tends to not get hyped on the latest trends. **Rose Lavillant**, sweetest girl in class and friends with Juleka. *Cough!* _Shipping them._ *Cough!* **Lê Chiến Kim**, ex-prankster and jokester who could have ran for class representative if not for a certain amazing girl. **Sabrina Raincomprix**, on-and-off henchman of Chloé Bourgeois because of the blonde's attitude and Sabrina's role to protect her from enemies. _Since Sabrina's dad is a cop so the girl must know some self-defense._ There's **Lila Rossi**, who has too many titles for her to count. Her ex-bestie (because things happen), most amazing and busy class representative (her life is too perfect!) and fiancée of Adrien Agreste.
> 
> Then there came the newbies: (1) **Marc Anciel** who's a complement of Nathaniel, (2) **Jean Duparc** who's friends with Mylène and is a fan of magic and her newest friend and maybe her BFF (3) **Marinette Dupaine-Cheng**, the daughter of one of best bakeries in Paris.

"You don't look so good..." Her new classmate and friend, Marinette, commented as Alya exited her apartment in the dress customized by Marinette herself.

"I'm fine. No biggie~" Alya fiddled with her shawl, giving Marinette a wide grin as she accepted the bluenette's hand on hers as they walked down the street. "Come on. Nino wants to meet us down the garden."

"You're excited, aren't you?" Marinette chuckled and Alya playfully pushed her friend's bare arm.

"A little." Alya changed the topic, not wanting to talk about Lila's _phone promise_ to let her interview the people in the Agreste Mansion earlier. She knows Marinette dislikes Lila because of reasons she can't understand. _Not envy. Not anger. Not sorrow._ Alya doesn't believe Lila is lying to her, but she also doesn't believe everything Lila said to Marinette. _So what if Marinette keeps secrets? It's her life._ Alya extends her fake fox shawl to Marinette's neck, asking. "Remind me again why you rejected the opera gloves again?"

"Because I don't have time to make one." Marinette leans close to her, sighing in content at the heat shared between them. Marinette was cold nor was she hot. She was the exact temperature or what science calls, Luke warm. Alya wished she recall the reason why Marinette wants to make all of her clothes. It's silly, but this is a part of the bluenette's character. Marinette suddenly pulled away, staring at a family making snowman. "Alya! We gotta make a snowman!"

"Ok! Whatever makes you happy." Alya couldn't stop smiling at her altruistic, kind-hearted and clumsy friend. Alya crouched down, helping her friend gather snow to make the lower base. Alya sees Marinette beaming, giggling all the while as if this is her first time combining three stacks of balls and sticking stones and twigs on snow.

> Speaking of Marinette, she's the one who helped her get back on her feet after shutting down her **Ladybugblog** because of the flames, hate and well... Lila. It was because of Alya's blog not catching attention and the fact she accidentally helped Nino and his OTP (Adrienette = Adrien + Marinette) that her friendship with Lila got into a compromise. Same reason why Alya felt so tempted to giving the title BFF to Marinette. _I mean come on!_ Marinette made a club to help **Ladybugblog 2.0** or what is now known as **Ladyblog**.
> 
> **Ladyblog** is the go-to website to understand: [1] the effects of miracles caused by miraculouses; [2] the pros and cons of the miraculouses abilities; [3] the general deeds of miraculous heroes and villains (backed with livefeed, footage, stolen pictures and sometimes an exclusive interview); and [4] the general history of the Order and the United Council in contact with other miraculous users. Then there are special zones such as: [5] the conspiracy corner where Alya and Marinette filter submissions. One amazing output created is the thread of potential usage of miraculouses in history; [6] the comfort zone where, again under the supervision of Alya and Marinette, akumatized victims & victims of the akumatized victims can vent and confront misunderstandings, trauma and revelations. This part is tricky because Alya knows there are psychos and mercenaries trying to off the akumatized victims. She constantly has to be on guard with her phone and the wifi she's hooked on to keep her data private; [7] an emergency site to post thoughts and emotions which may be posted or kept private for Alya and team to respond to. This was suggested by Marinette because the govern is crap in their policies and countermeasures; and [8] a Freedom wall where anyone can post their appreciation, criticism and whatever they want the hero/villain/akumatized victim/victim to read. Of course, there will be filters which Marinette suggests that blocked or rejected comments/posts will be explained to the writer via e-mail/text. It's from here Alya read pretty good critics on what happens within the rehabilitation center, something she never thought was abnormal during her rehab moment after being de-akumarized as Lady Wifi. To cap it off, the Ladyblog has an official look to it due to the front page showing: [9] the constant video posts of live feed or videos of the latest fights and actions of any miraculous holder; [9] the updates of anything miraculous-related in the field of politics, education, health, science or anything; [10] safety measures and general guidelines upon browsing the website as well as [11] Alya's trusty team.
> 
> Now Alya would have never been able to juggle her impressive blog, school life and family without the **Miracle club**. The Club with Marinette as the Club President with her monthly recruitment riddles, superb organization and planning skills (better than anyone she's seen before) and unworldly multitasking ability. So the members of the Miracle club is: **Alix**, **Alya** and **Marinette**. Alya is the head of the blog, Alix manes the patrols and Marinette covers their activities from the gaze of majority. **Adrien** is supposed to be the one handling the translation of the blog to different languages, but it was cut short when Gabriel Agreste found out about their _hero pretend_. It was a couple of days before the Scarlet Moth event occurred that Marinette was notified by Principal Damocles about Adrien's removal. Unfortunately, they found out about the club's hero fundraising... And found the club dangerous and irrelevant. Marinette didn't speak up. She shouldn't. It could expose the club's true intent. **Miraculous** research was a topic only the government and all affiliations to it can work on. The rest are hunted, tortured and detained.

"Adrien my man!" Nino yelled and several adults stared at the DJ as grabbed Alya's arm to drag.

"Wait Nino-" Alya looked back to see Marinette slightly shaking. She knows her baby girl doesn't like being alone in a loud crowd with dazzling lights. Don't ask her why, but she knows. _Reasons why Alya should consider Marinette as her BFF._ It's like her stomach did a flip when she saw Marinette look at her direction while being manhandled by two famous singers. Alya looks back at Nino and hissed under her breath. "We can't just leave Marinette alone!"

"Don't worry about her. She's in good hands." Nino reassured but a voice is screaming at Alya to head back and pull Marinette out of the spotlight. Marinette doesn't like excessive attention. The bluenette isn't safe here. **This place isn't safe.** Thankfully, the voice stopped when they encountered their classmates. _They were all here?_

"I wonder why..." Alya scanned the area, searching for possible reasons until her eyes landed on Nathalie Sancoeur speaking to Caline Bustier. Gabriel Agreste's assistant speaking to their teacher. 'Knew it.'

"Oh Alya! And Nino!" Lila greeted, cutting Adrien short. Alya notices the smile drop back to a straight line. _What relationship is this?_ Alya accepts and reciprocates Lila's greeting and tries to ignore the nagging feeling to find Marinette and get out of this party. Lila continued, smiling sweetly. "I'm so glad you two are here. I can finally let you meet Steven Basielberg and get that interview with Nightingale!"

"G-great." Alya managed to answer, the same answer as her friend but Nino sounded more eager than her. Alya doesn't know why, but something wasn't right. _Arrogant, manipulative, petty__ liar._ Alya doesn't feel good as she continued listening to Lila's tales of various Hollywood actors and actresses. _Brittle and cheap lies._

'Lies.' Alya took a step back, eyes a bit unfocused and she checks her surroundings for a quick getaway. Ever since she became Rene Rouge, something in her changed. The words uttered at her face or within her perimeter either stick in her memory or break to unveil something unwholesome. _Remember the truth and break the lies to swallow the truth._ Staring at the guests, Alya can see words jumbled above their heads. _Lies. Hate. Disgust. Pity._ Alya tries to ignore them all, unwilling to believe that her first usage with the fox miraculous could potentially draw her to insanity. She won't break. She can't break. _Swallow everything, no matter how bitter._ Alya struggles to find the reason why she's turned this way. That's when she remembers Ladybug's advice to her to being surrounded as a new recruit.

_"When your perception goes wonky, know that there are more than seven miraculous holders nearby excluding me." Ladybug explained as the raven combed through her hair. Alya, as Rene Rouge, rested her head on Ladybug's lap as the elder heroine lulled her to sleep. Even though it's a cold night, Ladybug visited her every night to train her and memorize the layout of Paris. **So far, only Carapace trusts her fully. The rest? Not so.** Rene Rouge closed her eyes. she knows if she falls asleep, Ladybug will bring her back to bed. Ladybug was motherly that way. Ladybug sighed, twirling a lock of her hair. "This is because the fox miraculous is sensitive to secrets and magic. Since you're Trixx' chosen, you will experience the same so stay calm and breath. I'm sure you can work things out, Alya."_

> When Ladybug came to her during the Scarlet Moth invasion, Alya was surprised to hear that it was the fox miraculous that chose her. The kwami of illusion **Trixx**, who recently left their owner from Canada few months back, somehow persuaded Ladybug to take the kwami along to Paris. Usually, it would be the **Guardian** that get to decide who owns the miraculous or the **government** after begging/bribing/blackmailing the Order. She can't recall the reason why a Kwami can't choose their owner. That's how Ladybug was chosen and she was the ideal candidate to saving the world and Humanity in it. However, Marinette did explain to her that not all kwamis have an overall positive ability like the Ladybug miraculous. Alix theorize that's the reason why kwamis refuse to choose their owners unless they absolutely trust the designated Guardian. Also the reason why Guardians rarely get out of the Order because of the strict regime.
> 
> The stray Guardian in Paris managed to escape the Council and Order due to the Paris government and the prevalence of Hawkmoth. It wasn't enough though, considering the stray Guardian escaped just in time of an explosion in his safe house. Based on Adrien's last report before banishment (or that's what Marinette calls it), the stray guardian's name is Wang Fu but it's obvious the elderly changed his name for his own safety. Wang Fu is the same elder who taught the eleven-year-old Ladybug to embrace her kwami's guidance and Alya wished Ladybug would let her meet the man. No one but the chosen miraculous holders, guardians, new recruits and certain Council members can enter the Bases of the Order of the Guardians. _Who knows what's in there?_
> 
> Hanging out with her friends and adjusting to patrol, Alya is pushed to a test on whether or not she will handle the Fox Miraculous. Alya knows this isn't orthodox, reading the narratives of various miraculous holders and the first time they received their miraculous. This was special. To have Ladybug give her a miraculous and ask for her help and no one else type of special. She simply has to learn the truths and lies around her. Unravel the lies that Ladybug placed on the world to prove her skills and to test their budding friendship. **Ladybug hates liars, after all.** Ladybug knows she's a liar, but Alya knows it's for everyone's own good. _Too bad the lies are eating Ladybug alive._ Alya has to search for Ladybug's civilian form and unravel the mysteries. She wants to comfort the hero before she breaks down. She has to. Ladybug is counting on her. _Chat Noir is not an option when he's on the bad side._ Alya simply hopes she makes it. Ladybug chose Alya to save her. Ladybug wants Alya to save the person behind the mask from all the pain, loss, despair and end...
> 
> At the night of the Scarlet Moth, Alya accepted the task because she sees not the goddess everyone praised, but a girl who's lost everything.

'Focus.' Alya drills the word in her head as she returns to watch her group. She didn't think anyone noticed how ill she felt, but the arm of Nino stretched to hold her shoulder says otherwise. Nino knows and Alya isn't sure if Nino's doing this because they're friends or because his guardian instincts? Alya looked back to see Adrien watching her as well and she smiles, trying to reassure her ex-club member. 'Can't let anyone find out I'm a potential miraculous holder hahahaha!'

"Uh..." Alya knows Lila was expecting her to say something, but all of the stuff didn't stick to her memory. Alya remembers hearing names and places, but no action words. The side effects are too strong, but that can't be right. She can see the lies form above the other people's head but not Lila. Something was up, but Alya has no evidence. Alya opens her mouth, looking around hoping anyone would interrupt her before she spoke.

"Alya!" Marinette called out just in time. Alya looks at Marinette, thankful of her voice. Alya then noticed something odd. A lot of people are mumbling '_Familiar'_ or the phrase '_I've seen her before'_ as Marinette rushed towards them with her cutesy dress. _Marinette went to different places._ Alya turns halfway to meet her, feeling Nino's arm pull away.

"Glad you could make it." Juleka was the first to greet her fam, standing alone since Rose went to talk to Prince Ali. Alya noticed Marinette's eyes widen, surprised at the class get-together and even homeroom teacher.

"What did I do to deserve this?" Marinette whispered and Alya held her hand out for Marinette to grab on. She knows Marinette has a knack to cling to something to feel safe. _Something Marinette wants to stop._ It's not her fault, Alya reasoned, considering Marinette doesn't have friends until she came to their school. Alya looked at Marinette when she saw Marinette hesitate and even take a step back. The shock and fear in her friend's eyes puzzled her, making Alya feel even more convinced that her friend is really Ladybug.

"Wow. I didn't know you invited everyone, dude." Nino pat Adrien's back, trying to keep the atmosphere warm Alya bets. However, the way Marinette looked noxious wasn't something Adrien liked to see. _Based on experience as Nino's friend, Adrien tends to be a tad possessive on his friends._ There's a reason why it took so long for Nino and her to finally realize there's a spark in their warm relationship during the Christmas party.

"It took a while but he relented." Adrien chuckled and Alya caught Nino's gaze. They both nodded. _It's official. Marinette is definitely in Adrien's important friend list._ Now all Alya has to do is excuse herself and pull Marinette to a warm room with very few people. Surely that's possible. Alya takes one step towards Marinette and her plan gets pushed back with a single word.

"**You**."

"Ryuu?" Marinette answers back to the voice and Alya follows her friend's gaze to see a short-haired bluenette (for a split second, Alya thought they were siblings). The female with the cold voice wore a modernized kimono with pants instead of the usual robe. The theme is red and black, just like Ladybug... Wait a second.

'Then why did Marinette called her Ryuu?' Alya pulled out her phone and immediately checked a miraculous wielder with the code name Ryuu. _God__!_ Nino glanced at her phone as Alya checked her Ladyblog at the identical appearance of this newcomer and Kagami Tsurugi. The holder of the dragon miraculous, Kagami Tsurugi is the first partner and friend of the young Ladybug. If there is anyone who knows Ladybug, it would be Kagami.

> Surprisingly, Alya learned Marinette can speak in not only Chinese, but Japanese. Fluently. Another thing she realized is how someone as clumsy and sweet like Marinette somehow became acquainted to a strict and blunt talented swordsman and fencer as Kagami. Heck. Kagami's mother was happy to see Marinette. _Marinette went to Japan four years ago? Why would a ten-year-old go to Japan?? Family???_ Third, why did Kagami called Marinette **Lady**? Alya's head aches just thinking about it and she isn't the only one. Alya notices Nino stare at Marinette, realization must have also came to him because Nino suddenly winced and clutched his head. Alya looks back and listens to the conversation. She managed to catch the words **cat**, **no**, **Agreste**, **Adrien's** **father**, **but**, **Adrien**, **Lila **and then phrases such as: **liking someone **and **don't let ****demons** (Akuma as in butterflies maybe?)** come here**. She also sense no lies exchanged between them and did Marinette tease Kagami about a crush- _Ooohhhh_! Lila has competition and Nino might need to change his plan. Kagami is a stubborn and fierce woman.
> 
> Not like Marinette isn't stubborn and fierce, but Kagami is the type to literally burn you with her combat and academic skills. The only problem she has is social interaction like a certain sunshine which by itself, isn't a problem because that means those two have similar backgrounds. _Sometimes she wonders why Adrien's a chick magnet._ Alya looked at Lila to notice her somewhat frightened. She should be since Kagami isn't as forgiving as Marinette or as easily persuaded as Chloé. _Kagami doesn't have clean hands, Lila._
> 
> When Kagami held Marinette's hand after hearing the arrangement between Adrien and Lila, something in her lit. Alya immediately pulls Marinette close and she feels her friend loosen up. Unfortunately, Alya used the wrong words and the two bluenettes entered into another argument about a **cat** and she's still confused how the conversation became about Ladybug and Chat Noir. Max's invention came a little too late for her taste since these two had said nothing but the truth. She looks to see the expression of the only one who could have possibly understood them: Adrien Agreste. _Bingo._ Adrien has that look of disbelief in his eyes, also curiosity but who isn't curious?! Kagami must have leaked about Ladybug's goals or identity or even something like her favorite color?! Alya has to find out. She has to identify the identity of Ladybug and help her before it's too late. _That's the least she could do for someone that trusts her so much._ Alya, out of habit, checks if anyone overheard the conversation. <strike>Something tells her she's in enemy territory.</strike> No one. Good. Alya returns her gaze back to the closest person. Nino was smiling and it was the plotting weird smile. Not surprising when she saw the developing Love triangle retreating from the group. Poor Nino. He has to remember the fact that Adrien has: Chloé as his childhood friend, Kagami as the new fencing partner (it looks that way), Lila as his fiancée, and other fans or models along the way. This is a clear sign of a harem maker. Marinette deserves the best. Besides, her sweet baker is dastardly afraid of love so just imagine how torn her head is.

"Something up?" Alya asked, dancing with the DJ who's clearly out of his head. Her friend's seriously thinking about something. It must be a Guardian thing, but Alya wished she knew the reason of such thought? Kagami and her sudden appearance certainly brings the fear of the Order making a move. _The Council isn't the type to follow the rules when it can be pointed to another entity._ Nino could also be thinking about his ship with Adrien and Marinette, how difficult it will be with Lila between them. _Lila is the least of his worries when Gabriel and co are breathing down Adrien's neck._

"You've been in **Tom & Sabine Boulangerie Patisserie **before, right?" Nino finally answered back, looking back at the puzzled female.

"Of course! I bought some sweets there as soon as my family moved in. That's also where Marinette lives." Alya explained, trying to sync with her pal's line of thought. Nino rarely brings out something that sounds completely normal. _Is he also onto Marinette?_ Alya tries to act chill, not sure if she should coax the information or test the limit of this conversation. "Why? Thinking of having a sleepover at her place?"

"Nah." Nino answers, but he's distracted. Alya allows him to pull her away from the dancing pairs and closer to the food area. _There is no evidence in Marinette's room._ Nino spoke as soon as the coast is clear. "Just... I'm trying to remember if her parents mentioned her. Last year or the year before that."

"What do you mean?" Alya drops her hands, placing one hand on the table. She knows the jolly father who is secretly a dork and the calm mother who actually can kick ass. "Of course they care for Marinette. She's their kid."

"I know they care about her but..." Nino dropped his hands as well. "I don't remember hearing them talk about her. Is it a Chinese thing not to talk about their daughter shipped to China in the age of 9?"

"Wow. Who told you Marinette's been shipped to China?" Alya doesn't remember anyone telling her about his, not even Marinette. _And what was up with the specific age?_ Based on her talk with her friend's parents, they never once shipped their daughter to anywhere without their permission. "They love her. Mari must have gone on vacations with a relative or something?"

"Uh..." Nino paused. The way his eyes moved to the door where they last saw Kagami and Marinette entered made her realize he's struggling to find an excuse that won't implicate him. "Where else would she be?"

"And how did Marinette and Kagami become friends huh?" Alya raised her eyebrow, also glancing at the door. Adrien is guarding the area in his own subtle way, also avoiding Lila by asking several of the guests to talk to his _engaged_. "You don't become friends of that caliber in a matter of a month."

"Then that means Marinette's relatives are part of the government." Nino theorized, but he altered his statement. He covers his mouth with one hand and only Alya must hear this. "What if Marinette's relatives are part of the Order?"

"Oh." Alya never thought of that. She should because she researched about everything miraculous. The Order of the Miraculous has a base in that continent. _It wasn't far-fetched._ It wouldn't surprise her if China monopolized the Miraculous Research from the United Council. However, the more the theory fits into the puzzle known as Marinette, the more messed up her friend's history would be. _Marinette doesn't like talking about her past._ Alya pressed her lips, thinking of the words exchanged between the duo. "Fuck. What if Marinette is the _agent_?"

"They're coming out." Before Nino could answer, Alya interrupted him as she saw Kagami and Marinette come out of the door. "Let's test **it** out."

...

* * *

...

"aACK!" As soon as she and Kagami entered into a consensus <strike>and teasing her friend with her classmate</strike>, Marinette didn't think she'd mess things up. With Kagami right beside her, Marinette thought her clumsiness wouldn't get in the way. She was wrong. Three steps out of the door and Marinette, the girl who Kagami proved worthy as her partner, tripped on something. It's not air nor is it the dress. Something was there. Marinette is sure of it. A foot? Another cloth that was quickly removed from her foot? The bluenette didn't know. All for sure, she's falling and Marinette raised her arms to defend her face.

"?!" No pain. Marinette slowly opened her eyes and looked up in surprise. She had to fall into a model's arms. Not any model, but the blonde Kagami likes. Marinette blushed while Adrien's smile widen. _Her heart skipped a beat <strike>and maybe the painful feeling was her heart's way of telling her of an incoming stroke</strike>?_ He slowly stood up, lifting her as well.

"Sorry about that." Adrien apologized. However, he didn't push her away. Adrien Agreste, taken male and wanted bachelor of all of Paris, pulled her close to the point her hands would instinctively grab the man's shoulder and straightened her arms to keep the distance between them. Adrien mouthed, but hopeful. 'Would you like to dance?'

"Later." She whispers back. Bluebell stares right at emeralds, the air between them had a spark in it. Marinette knows her friend knows something but she can't handle everything happening at the same time. **Everyone's eyes are on them**.<strike> Trixx can't keep the illusions with the enormous amount of miraculous holders in the same building</strike>. _<strike>No one would ever want to dance with me</strike>._Marinette slowly moved her hands passed the shoulder, shortening the distance to whisper close to Adrien's ear. She breathes, eyes staring at the government officials talking with Kagami's mother. "Your bedroom."

"Midnight. Come alone." Adrien agreed, lips brushing her neck. He leisurely slipped his hands from her waist down to her hips before both pulled away with their hands as the last thing connecting them. Adrien sighs, albeit fondly(?)

"See you." Marinette gave a short nod as she took a step back. _<strike>He just wants something from me.</strike>_ Tearing her gaze from the fashion icon, Marinette returned to her top priority and walked forward. She can hear Kagami talking to him, but his gaze are fixated at her back. Marinette keeps walking, ignoring the prickling attention. _Adrien is still staring at her._ Why isn't Trixx' magic not working? _It should be working!_ The equivalent exchange has been paid. The magic must be foolproof _unless..._ Marinette shook her head. "No way."

"Mari!" Alya caught Marinette before she hit a pillar. Marinette gives a smile, thankful on the save. She's expending beyond her usual mana expenditure. Too many people are finding out new things that are against her original plan. <strike>Trixx is having a field work tonight</strike>. She smiles at her friend, leaning her weight on the woman. "Cold."

"You mean hot 'coz Adrien can't stop staring at you, girl." Alya teased as she awkwardly brought her closer to the window. "Nino. Cover us. We gotta act natural. (Marinette giggled, glad not to have worn make-up to prevent ruining Alya's dress.) Mari's gotten the noodle legs syndrome."

"Ignoring Sunshine, what did Kagami do to you?" Alya's frisky tone turned businesslike. Marinette clings to her friend, closing her eyes and refusing to budge even when the trio (Nino's here too) sat on the chairs. "Did she force you to do something?"

"No. She's a friend.. A business friend." Marinette yawned, trying to sit up. "Scheduling meet-ups for training and paperwork, exchanging contact numbers and... learningshehasacrushonAdrien."

"You make me wonder why we don't have an Adrien fanclub in school." Alya joked while Nino acted as their watcher. Marinette laughed at the idea. _Adrien wouldn't like that._ Sitting on her friend's lap, Marinette rests her hand on Nino's shoulder. She ponders on what to say exactly. Kagami knows Ladybug's history, but her friend is equally clueless to her master-plan. If she doesn't say this now, Alya and Nino will believe she doesn't trust them. _With the Government coming into the picture, __I need to have their trust._

"Listen." Marinette whispers, leaning to her friends. <strike>Two of her handful of friends.</strike> "I never wanted to tell you... b-because I was afraid you guys will think different of me."

"That you're a guardian's daughter?" Alya continued and Marinette can see the faint trace of magic in the brunette's eyes. _Trixx is delaying the inevitable. Soon. Soon all of it will unravel and boy Ladybug is thoroughly screwed on that day onward._

"That I was assigned in a role that was a part of the government and the order." Marinette told the partial truth because she needs Alya to work hard and uncover the truth and Nino... Master Fu told her not to tell him so maybe Tikki is right that these two are the perfect pair? Now here is the best lie she has ever heard that came from Kagami's mouth. The same excuse that matched so well <strike>and Marinette actually wished this had happened on that day</strike> with her timeline. "Don't freak out but I'm..."

...

* * *

...

"...The ex-user of the Ladybug miraculous." Marinette ended. Alya couldn't believe that, but the facts match. When you're a government official, the government-licensed miraculous becomes a weapon that is handed from one adept individual to another. Marinette fits all the ideal attributes of Ladybug and she worked with the government. Kagami and Marinette are friends because they are miraculous holders. Marinette was a miraculous holder, but that still counts as something.

"How long?" Nino asked, equally curious as her but Alya's still gathering her thoughts on everything.

"Until I reached the age of 12." Marinette explained, resting her head on the wall. She's dead tired, but it must be because of Kagami's interrogation session. "Then they confined me for three months before giving the miraculous to another female. I was released on September and recuperated in China before returning to my parents."

"That's the same day Ladybug's power managed to bring people back to life." Alya was in awe. She watched the video over and over. The miracle that happened in Singapore. The same day Chat Noir killed the mayor of France and decimated the entire security force assigned in the city. The mayor was immediately replaced with **André Bourgeois** while France rounded their troops to protect the capital. <strike>Chloé's dad not only gets the unfinished term, but also won last year's election against D'Argencourt.</strike>

"Why did they take your miraculous?" Nino pushed, curious (Alya hypothesized) since Nino may not be up-to-date with the news.

"I don't know." Marinette bit her lower lip, thinking. "Government licensed Miraculous holders are given privileges, but not information."

"Life must suck there huh?" Alya tried to lighten the mood. She doesn't like seeing Marinette sad. It didn't soothe her. "Don't worry. You're here and with our help, we can get Kagami to beat two girls with one stone."

"You mean one kendo?" Nino snickered and Alya made a raspberry sound as Marinette laughed.

"She's going to try joining the Miraculous Five." Marinette supplied and her next words struck Alya like lighting. "The government believes Rene Rouge is holding Ladybug captive."

"What? No way! I-She wouldn't do such a thing." Alya cried out in alarm which was muted when Nino covered her mouth. Marinette stared at her curiously and Alya tore Nino's hands off. _It's not her fault for blowing up. She's Rene Rouge! Why the hell would the police believe she's-_ The Scarlet Hawk Incident. **Miraculous Mirage.** What if that's the same skill Ladybug used to hide her... Alya looked at Marinette, not sure how to explain or seek solace. "What are they going to do to her?"

"I don't know." Marinette whispered back, equally concerned. _The government is after her because Ladybug trusts her._ Alya can't believe this. She has never done this before. She knows there was a test of loyalty, but she didn't think Ladybug would hound the entire government after her. _What if she has to fight Ryuuko? What if someone found out about her identity? What if no one trusts her when the news leak out? What if she gets disowned by her parents? What if she has to quit schooling and never get married? What if-_ GET A HOLD OF YOURSELF, ALYA. Alya takes a deep breath, calming herself down as Nino and Marinette talked about Kagami. <strike>She knows what they're talking about, Kagami and her accomplishments.</strike> Alya looks back at Marinette. Somewhere deep down, Alya knows Marinette is the key to uncovering Ladybug's identity. _I thought I had it._ That's why she needs evidence to piece together the whole story. When she does that, Ladybug will come clean. Maybe she'll have to help Ladybug with her problems (because there must be the reason why Ladybug hid from her own superiors) and beat Hawkmoth's ass on the long run?

"Wouldn't that mean Ladybug and Ryuuko will get into an argument?" Nino pointed out, bringing Alya back to the conversation. "Don't get me wrong but Ladybug really likes hanging out with Rene Rouge. You should see Queen Bee when they're together."

"It's not her fault Rene Rouge is cool." Alya paused halfway, not sure if she should be saying Rene Rouge so casually. If Marinette isn't the agent then someone else is watching over them. _Is nowhere safe? _'Why does movies and shows make hero identities so easy to hide?'

"I'm sure Ladybug will notify Rene Rouge." Marinette assured, sitting beside Alya and giving her a side hug. "And if there's one thing I know about Ladybug is that she's really protective over her bestie."

"You think Rene Rouge and Ladybug know each other?" Alya looked at Marinette because if she says YES then that only means Marinette IS Ladybug. Whoever is against her might as well fight her at this point. There is only one person with shoulder long blue hair and clear blue eyes.

"Definitely! They're like BFFs but miraculous BFFs!" Marinette beamed but Alya knows she's onto her. There will come the day when Marinette will slip up and when that happens, everything will line up perfectly. Alya listens to Marinette's description of a BFF date, recalling her race with Ladybug. _The rush of adrenaline, gust of cold winds and exchange of childish laughter._ She won't go down without a fight. _Ladybug shows Rene Rouge a couple of yoyo tricks, Rene Rouge practices the flute beside Ladybug and both heroines talked about food._ If the government believes she knows Ladybug's location then she might as well put up a fight. _The two of them sitting in the Eiffel Tower, hiding from Chat Noir while sharing scary stories in the night._ Marinette and Ladybug really has the same weird liking. Alya finds her eyes slowly closing, hoping Ladybug would be lenient if she didn't come to patrol today.

...

* * *

> It was the month of January. Alya got the logistics and back-up plans in case anything happens to her and everyone related to her gets into a situation. Ladybug suggested it. They are constant text buddies because the **Miraculous Five Group Chat** lost so much of its former fun._ Carapace with his chill messages and random bouts of having a short team bonding activity via text; Viperion and his love for poetic music rhymes; King Monkey's dumb but wacky video links; Pegasus posting educational documentaries and sometimes funny means of human technology; and Queen Bee's latest fashion trend and her own videos. <strike>Yes. Chloé wants those views and Ladybug's recognition.</strike>_ Now all Alya receives from the group chat are messages of Carapace on sudden Akuma attacks. <strike>Not like Alya can do anything with her miraculous in Ladybug's possession.</strike>
> 
> It must be because of the latest government update. Rene Rouge is a wanted Miraculous Holder. Ladybug told her to ignore the flames, hate and rants because the truth _Alya is tasked to find in her test_ will destroy the secrets the government. Also the same reason why Ladybug confessed to running away. _Cold, empty, mechanical job._ The media doesn't know what to make out of it. If they label Rene Rouge a criminal then Ladybug's action of defending her against an akuma is contradictory. There's also the fact Alya gives Ladybug daily dosage of hugs because Ladybug deserves it. <strike>Chat Noir is a green-eyed cat literally and in another sense.</strike> Trixx is teaching her the ropes to being a better illusionist than Volpina and... It seems like Carapace is the only guy in the hero team that trusts her whole-heartedly.
> 
> Right now, Alya got a visit with Ladybug in the early morning. _Twenty Akumas how?!_ The mayor has already announced suspension to all schools for all levels. Back to the discussion of danger, there are twenty akumas where: eight of them are GRADE A Danger, three are GRADE B, four are GRADE C, three GRADE D and two unknown DANGER LEVEL. The last part must be a sentimonster, the latest enemies of the world <strike>How did the villains manage to obtain the butterfly and peahen or is it a peacock miraculous anyways?!</strike> It will also be her first time meeting Ryuuko, having to patrol with Ladybug in the night time. **Their meeting was inevitable.**

"S-stop it!" Rene Rouge screamed, clutching her throat. She thought they would have a sword fight. _Alya honestly thought Kagami would be a noble fighter and not some sort of assassin._

"L-la..." Surrounded in a mist, Alya fell on her knees coughing. She's running out of oxygen and she's dropped the illusions she created for King Monkey and Pegasus to snatch the akumatized objects. Too much chaos going around and everyone doesn't trust her-!

"Tsk!" Alya activate her communicator screen and smashed it on the roof tiles. There was only one person who'd save her. One person who would give up and rush to her side. As much as Alya wants to not be selfish, she rather save herself than let Ladybug repair whatever gets damaged. It'll take a while for her to come here. 'She didn't come here to help us at all!'

'Damn it! Here goes nothing!' Alya threw herself down and rolled all the way out of the house, falling and landing on another house. Said house that has a triangular roof so she rolls out and falls to a concrete-flat surface.

*Thud!

'At least I'm alive.' Landing like a mannequin, Alya can see bruises in her future. The effects have lessened, but Ryuuko's training increased her area-of-effect skill. Alya struggles to crawl and fall off to another house. 'Get out of range, Alya!'

*Thunk!

'Not now!' Alya knows someone landed somewhere close. Her fox hearing didn't end with her oxygen-deprived brain. She secretly wished it was Chat Noir because she can always bribe him with Ladybug info.

"Well if it isn't the fake fox~"

'What a bitch.' Alya cursed as a flute stabbed her cape-tail thing. She certainly expected Volpina to stop showing up once Ladybug announced Rene Rouge, aka her, to be the real fox miraculous holder. Too bad Rene Rouge is labelled an 'anti-hero' which she shouldn't be complaining since it's better than being placed in the category of Hawkmoth. Rene Rouge struggled to have the clothing torn instead, still a bit paralyzed with whatever Kagami placed on herself. _Paralysis smoke? No idea. _"What do you want?"

"Your miraculous silly." Volpina flipped her on her back, leaving her flute pierced (Why didn't Trixx weaponize her flute?!) on her very sturdy damn cloth.

"Hell no!" Alya, with her vision a bit blurry, managed to place one hand on her necklace with the other hand slapping the vixen. She struggles to get the woman off her, cursing. "Get off me!"

"Stop struggling!" Volpina ordered, grabbing her outstretched hand and pinning it on the ground. Alya squirms some more, hearing the GRADE B Akuma Band-she (that's really her name) scream from a distance. Alya didn't think the woman would try to choke her. "Give me the miraculous, Rene Rouge!"

"N-never!" Alya coughed. She isn't going to give her miraculous to anyone even if it means getting killed.

> _"You shouldn't be afraid to die." Ladybug said with her lullaby voice, sitting on a bench with Rene Rouge by her side. It was the second day of January when Ladybug met up to tell her about Chat Noir's escapade to set up a picnic on the Eiffel tower. <strike>Like a logical woman that she is, Ladybug sat a good distance away from Chat Noir and ate nothing. She didn't think she'd hear the cat talk about their hypothetical marriage and children.</strike> From Chat Noir to the topic of death, Ladybug reassured her foxy friend. "Or get injured. I'll heal it up no biggie."_
> 
> _"Maybe that's the reason why Chat Noir confessed to you?" Rene Rouge joked and Ladybug bumped her shoulder. _ _"He wants immortality or wants you to revive a deceased loved one or-"_
> 
> _"He's drunk. People say weird things when they're drunk." Ladybug leaned on her shoulder, sighing. Ladybug's always sighing, tired of patrolling and working on her secret project. Alya lets her friend/idol rest, staring up at the star-filled night. "If you really are the true candidate for Trixx (Ladybug mumbled), then Hawkmoth is screwed because..."_

"**Mirage!**" Rene Rouge took the risk. Letting go of her necklace, Alya Césaire placed her gloved hand on the chest of Volpina. _Placing an illusion in the owner's mind with no intent to cause insanity, strong emotions have diminished and the akuma and Hawkmoth's control weaken._ Alya managed to pry the hand off and push the woman off her, turning her body to stare at the temporarily mental-blocked Volpina. Her eyes widen, unable to believe the sight before her. The one who tried to kill, the same one who keeps telling Ladybug false facts about her was her... "L-lila?"

...

"?!" As soon as she received an odd miscall from her yoyo-communicator, Ladybug took a detour and narrowly avoided Chat Noir's cataclysm attack. She lets an entire building crumble, all focus directed to where her friend was. In spite of Queen Bee's cry for help and taunts from a 'dangerous' akuma, Ladybug swung off.

"Where you going, LB?" Chat Noir, ignoring his friendly conversations and pet names, is not her friend. Because the cat realized his feelings for her and decreased his death count for her sake, Ladybug has given Chat Noir the status of strangers but not friends. They will be friends when he stops killing and destroying property.

"My friend." Ladybug answered, noticing the thick mist right ahead. 'Ryuu.'

'What is wrong with her?' Ladybug honestly wished the dragon wasn't so element-oriented. She frees one hand and summons an object, staring at her right hand to see a cat doll. _Oh god._ Ladybug glanced back to see the Black cat travelling using an extendable staff. _She has no choice._ To save Rene Rouge, Ladybug asked her stranger. "Are you busy Chat Noir?!"

"Aside from trying to take your miraculous, not really!" Chat Noir grinned and Ladybug hopes she doesn't regret this. Before she opened her mouth, Chat Noir (having seen the cat doll) answered back. "Will do, m'lady."

"But I haven't-" Ladybug doesn't like the new tactic of this cat. She's already used to handling stalkers, kidnappers, rapists, robbers and murderers. Acting nice... flirting and being friendly wasn't part of her training. This was an obvious trap but Chat Noir has only wanted to bring her to dates. _Suspicious indeed._

"Because you won't say NO if I want you to come with me to the movies." Chat Noir managed to spring up to her, giving a dorky smile as she stared at him in bewilderment. _A movie? What movie? Is this a plan to revealing my identity?_ "If you want me to distract Ryuuko, you gotta say YES."

"Why couldn't you be satisfied with the right to create bad puns?" Ladybug couldn't say NO. Alya's life is at stake. They only managed to bring down ten and the sentimonsters have yet to be analyzed. She negotiated instead. "If you help me with Ryuu and the sentimonsters, I'll come to your movie night and sit beside you."

"I like your idea better." Chat Noir grabbed the black cat doll in her hand, placed a quick kiss on the back of her hand before letting go. It happened too fast that Ladybug's head caught up as soon as she landed on a rooftop.

'T-That cat!' Ladybug felt her cheeks heating up at the thought of it. _Is she enabling him or is she so lonely and curious what movie night is that she said YES?_ Ladybug discarded the thought when she heard the Band-SHE scream. An akumatized fan of XY Generation. Ladybug has no idea why Queen Bee would like that type of music instead of Jagged Stone- She likes the music before learning Viperion and Chat Noir told her they loved the music so it's not her fault!

'What is wrong with me?' Ladybug ran and jumped down to assess the situation. She sees destroyed tiles and the flute. She picks it up, jumping down and avoiding the dragon and cat battle. She hopped down from building to building, following the mess and blood to spot her partner crawling to get off a roof. Rene Rouge isn't alone since Volpina is stepping on her. 'Oh no she doesn't-!'

"L-lA_D_YbUb_U_G~!"

"André?" Ladybug answered back, looking to the voice and staring at a giant ice cream monster. Oh. Did the government give a wrong label? The ice cream maker may look like a sentimonster, but he speaks like a human. She watched the golem walk towards her. _Glaciator has difficulty speaking._ Ladybug frowned, unable to detect the akumatized object and get any hint to how the man became an ice cream golem. She sticks her tongue out, counting the amount of times she used Lucky Charm: Gigantitan, Dark Owl, Troublemaker, Malediktor, Miraculer and Ryuu. She uses Lucky Charm again and another Black cat doll pops out. "Really?"

*CRASH!

"_*Beep! Beep-!* Now's not a great time-?_"

"Sorry Chat." Ladybug never heard this side of Chat Noir before. He sounds so bitter and annoyed in life. She wonders who often calls him. Hawkmoth? Volpina? Mayura? _Who?_ Ladybug lands on lamp post, steadying herself and staring back at the unstable ice cream man.

"_Oh hi Bugaboo._" And Chat Noir reverted back to his weird flirty friendly voice. Ladybug jumped down to the ground to avoid the raining ice picks her way. "_Want to talk about the movie genre? I was hoping horror._"

"No. I hate horror. Back to business, I need you to push Ryuu off the building." Ladybug confessed and she heard the cat laugh. _True evil._ Ladybug swung her yoyo towards a post, running to the other side of the road and holding onto the wall. She gritted her teeth, making sure the golem trips and immediately lets go to watch her friend fall down. Glaciator, in his panic at seeing a miraculous holder fall towards him, shot out another dose of icicles. As expected, Ryuuko shifted to fire mode and landed on the akumatized victim. That's her cue. Ladybug rushed towards the gunk of ice cream and grabbed hold of the unconscious man. She threw the heavy man on the wall and immediately broke the ice cream scooper to release the akuma and use her ability. She restores the area and avoided seeing the injuries inflicted by both hardcore close-range users as Ladybug swung her yoyo to higher ground.

"Rene!" Ladybug landed on the right place, rushing and confused why she's crying. Volpina isn't the one hurt here. It's Rene Rouge. Ladybug knelt down, ignoring the presence of Chat Noir _How did Ryuu not hurt him?!_ and cupped her partner's cheeks. She wipes the tears with her thumb, asking. "Rene. It's me. (Ladybug decides to pull her friend into a hug.) Hang in there Rene. It's okay now."

"I-It's not! How can I be **fine**?!" Rene-Alya screamed and Ladybug doesn't know what to say as she hugged her friend. She lets her friend cry on her shoulder, yelling until she loses unconscious. _She can hear the beeps of the necklace. Two minutes. Two minutes left._ Ladybug looks up to see Chat Noir leaning on his propped staff, watching or listening? There was nothing new to Alya's trauma. Reveals were always the worst for miraculous holders- Ladybug paused when she saw a black butterfly approach them, the broken voice of Rene Rouge behind her head. "**H-how could I... be friends with her? ****I let her hurt Mari.**"

**Author's Note:**

> List of Miraculous Holders:
> 
> Ladybug is job-oriented.  
Queen Bee is a fan girl.  
Viperion tries to help everyone.  
Pegasus loves his powers.  
King Monkey likes his Kwami.  
Carapace is sick and tired of everything-He changed his mind.  
Rene Rouge is the newbie in the team.  
Ryuuko needs friends.


End file.
